


La Reina  de la  Tierra  de los Osos

by peste21



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peste21/pseuds/peste21
Summary: Los  invasores  se aproximan, sin embargo, los clanes aún desean hacer la guerra, por lo que Merida deberá aprender a ser más fuerte, a defender su trono a como de lugar, sin importar a quien deba apartar del camino,  mientras que una atracción  inconveniente comienza a forjarse entre ella y la persona  en la que menos debe confiar. [ligeramente basada en el desarrollo de los personajes de Once Upon a Time]





	1. Chapter 1

****

**_La reina de la tierra de los osos_ **

****

**_Capitulo I: La extranjera_ **

_Las leyenda dice que hacía mucho tiempo en un reino antiguo existía un príncipe, el mayor de cuatro hermanos quien ansiaba ser el único gobernante. No obstante lo anterior la leyenda nunca mencionó los alcances del príncipe, ni sus talentos. Por su puesto aquellas historias solo se contaban para   transmitir enseñanzas de una generación a otra, y de vez en cuando solo tocaban una porción de la realidad._

_Mordu no era un príncipe cualquiera, él era “el príncipe”. En pocos años había reunido una cantidad suficiente de seguidores como para convertirse en una verdadera amenaza ante los ejércitos del rey. Nadie era tan carismático como él, excelente estratega y guerrero, hasta que un día, desapareció   sin dejar nada más detrás de él   que su   leyenda contada generación, tras generación, acerca de un príncipe ambicioso que llevó a su reino a la perdición._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Las leyendas son lecciones, eso era lo que siempre decía la Reina, Merida Dun Broch había aprendido a escuchar estas palabras   cuidadosamente ya que en los años pasados muchas de aquellas leyendas se convirtieron en su realidad.

 

Merida dio paso tras paso mientras que escuchaba el sonido del follaje del bosque bajo sus botas. Ella sabía que aquel silencio solo podría indicar que había algo extraño aquel lugar, probablemente un depredador se encontraba   cerca, pues no había forma de que los pájaros cesaran su trinar tan repentinamente en aquel cálido día de primavera, algo muy extraño sucedía.

 

– Vamos– le susurró a su caballo. Lentamente ella trepó al lomo de Angus y cabalgó fuera de allí. La Merida de cuatro años antes hubiera preferido esperar hasta que la criatura se hubiera manifestado, habría   anticipado con ansias el momento de un sangriento   enfrentamiento,   la adrenalina la hubiera invadido y habría peleado sin medir las consecuencias, pero la Merida del presente era mucho más inteligente, sabía que era estúpido buscar un enfrentamiento que podría costarle la vida, aún más cuando había tanta gente esperando que muriese.

 

El camino   de vuelta al palacio fue rápido, pero ella no pudo evitar pensar en los eventos del pasado. Ella había cambiado aquello era verdad, pero también estaba claro que durante aquel   tiempo logró aprender mucho. Inicialmente, Merida no entendía el manejo de los asuntos de la corte, ya que el castillo de Dun Broch estaba considerablemente alejado de todo aquello, pero desde los fatídicos juegos   en que tres   pretendientes   se disputaron su mano todo había cambiado. Lo más gracioso del asunto era que por tres idílicos meses Merida pensó que todo marcharía sobre   ruedas,  nadie la obligaría a casarse con los hijos de los grandes lores, su   reino seguiría   en paz y no habría   consecuencias para   ninguna de sus acciones.

 

Desafortunadamente, Elinor estaba en lo correcto,   siempre lo estuvo, y   a Merida no le quedó más   alternativa   que ver como de resquebrajaba la delicada paz que tanto trabajo   le costó   al   Rey Fergus construir. La guerra aún no era una realidad, pero Merida sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que uno de los clanes supiera que tenía la suficiente fuerza para desafiar al rey, y no dudaría en reclamar el trono para sí mismo.

 

Angus siguió a gran velocidad, mientras que Merida se concentraba en el camino y en la sensación   del viento en su cabello. En momentos como aquel, la princesa quería imaginar que todo volvía a ser como cuando tenía 16 años, cuando no entendía claramente la política de su país, cuando los tres hijos de los grandes lores solo eran otros adolecentes más y no el peligro que habían resultado ser.

 

– ¿Ya llegaron?– preguntó Merida fríamente al encargado del establo mientras ponía las riendas de Angus en sus manos.

 

– Si, alteza – respondió el hombre quien sabía a la perfección de quien se trataba.

 

Merida tan solo asintió, le agradeció al encargado y siguió con su camino. Después, ella miró hacía los otros espacios en los establos y encontró un par de caballos desconocidos. La princesa se acercó lentamente hacía uno de ellos, se trataba de un macho joven blanco y muy hermoso.

 

– “ _Demasiado hermoso_ ”– pensó sarcásticamente Merida en tanto se acercaba al animal con el fin de acariciar su lomo.

 

– Tu dueño ha de ser muy petulante como para darse el lujo de tener un caballo tan caro y hermoso como tu, se nota que nunca resistirías el clima del norte como lo hace Angus – dicho la chica quien tuvo mucho cuidado de no asustar al animal. Lentamente. Merida estiró sus dedos en dirección al caballo y sintió su fino pelaje debajo de las yemas de sus dedos.

 

– Puede que en realidad su dueño sea un petulante, y que tu estés en lo cierto–escuchó Merida murmurar por encima de su hombro. Ella sabía a la perfección a quien pertenecía aquella voz.

 

– Milord – dijo Merida mientras se daba la vuelta y daba una ligera reverencia. Ella pudo sentir de inmediato sus ojos sobre ella. No había buenas intenciones en aquella visita, podía sentirlo.

 

– Su alteza, entonces ¿en realidad cree que el dueño de este caballo es un petulante? – preguntó Dunall Macintoch sin dejar aquella sonrisa arrogante que estaba comenzando a ponerle los pelos de punta.

 

– Este pobre animal no podría   ser de otro que no fuera de su petulante dueño– dijo la chica desafiante. Merida vio como la sonrisa de el heredero del clan Macintosh se acrecentaba, y no pudo evitar sentirse algo atemorizada cuando lo vio dar un pasos en dirección a ella.

 

– Al igual que tu burdo caballo no podría ser de otro que no fuera su vulgar dueña– contestó Dunall. Merida no respondió nada, conocía lo suficiente a su contendiente como para saber que todo aquello no era sino un intento excesivamente agresivo para irritarla. En otro tiempo, hubiera respondido con fiereza, probablemente, incluso lo hubiera retado a un duelo con espadas, pero en aquel momento, ella sabía que no sería lo más inteligente,   él tenía todas las de ganar.

 

– ¿Qué está haciendo en el castillo, _Milord_?– preguntó Merida poniendo algo de sorna en la manera en la que usó aquella palabra. Macintosh dio otro paso hacia adelante.

 

– Hay un consejo de guerra, debo estar presente – dijo Macintosh – aunque eso   tu ya deberías saberlo, se supone que después de todo eres la heredera al trono, se supone que deberías estar enterada de los asuntos del reino – agregó.

 

Merida frunció el seño pero no dejaría que su molestia se notara más allá de aquella expresión. Él había aprendido a reconocer cuanto la hería no ser reconocida como una verdadera candidata al trono, después de todo, se esperaba que ella tan solo se convirtiera en la figura tras el Rey, y que este sería alguno de los hijos de los grandes señores.

 

– A los consejos de guerra tan solo van los grandes señores, ni tu ni yo deberíamos ser invitados, después de todo, son nuestros padres son quienes están a cargo– dijo Merida quien tenía la fea impresión de saber hacía donde se dirigía toda aquella conversación.

 

– En realidad yo sí fui invitado–dijo con la mala intención reflejándose en cada una de estas palabras. Merida sintió su ira crecer, pero no le daría el gusto de verla molesta, por lo que casualmente se dio media vuelta tomo un cepillo y comenzó a acicalar uno de los caballos en el establo. Aquel simple movimiento le ayudó mucho, pues no deseaba ver la expresión de satisfacción en la cara de Macintosh.

 

– Supongo que tu no fuiste invitada – comentó Macintosh mientras se acercaba a ella.

 

– No era necesario que yo fuera, sé bien lo que ocurre en este castillo– dijo Merida quien continuo cepillando su caballo. En ese momento, ella escuchó   pasos, era claro que el muy patán se estaba acercado a ella. Merida se mordió el labio conteniendo la ira, su yo de otro tiempo no hubiera dudado en abofetearlo, pero ella no dejaría ver sus debilidades, no le mostraría cuanto le importaban cada una de sus palabras, ella era más   inteligente de lo que hubiera sido en otro tiempo.

 

– Merida– comenzó nuevamente Macintosh acercándose más.

 

– No me llame así, milord, no le he dado tal confianza – dijo la chica de una manera fría.

 

– Lamento mucho mi impertinencia _milady_ – respondió Macintosh casi a modo de burla. Merida se irritó por la forma en que dijo aquello, era obvio que estaba jugando con ella.

 

– ¿Qué es lo que pretende, milord? – preguntó Merida quien se había cansado de todo aquel sinsentido.

 

– Así que milady quiere ir al grano.

 

– ¡Suficiente! – exclamó Merida – quiero ir a tomar un baño y cambiarme de ropa, así   que apreciaría que me dijera lo que quiere– dijo la princesa mientras se daba vuelta y lo enfrentaba sin el   menor temor.

 

– Has postergado tu decisión por mucho tiempo,   es hora que elijas un Rey– dijo Macintosh. A Merida no se le escapó el detalle de que le había dicho “un Rey”, no “un esposo” era claro lo único   que le importaba.

 

– No voy a permitir que nadie me presione– dijo Merida desafiante.

 

Por un breve y feliz momento de su vida, Merida creyó que había tenido suerte, y que en realidad había podido cambiar su destino,   pero cada día que pasaba las cosas parecían más y más complicadas. Ella aún recordaba aquel muchacho flacucho con incipientes músculos que no podría   tener más de 16 años y   que se presentó ante ella con unas habilidades de lucha mediocres y un temperamento francamente terrible. Merida ni siquiera se atrevió a considerarlo como un posible candidato, e incluso lo vio como una aliado en su causa cuando fue el primero en apoyar la cancelación de todo el asunto del compromiso.

 

Sin embargo, Merida nunca   se habría podido imaginar que ese muchachito enclenque se habría de convertir en el mayor obstáculo que ella lograría tener para acceder al trono que por derecho le correspondía. Dunall Macintosh era el primer hijo del   líder de su clan, y en unos pocos años se había convertido en un magnifico guerrero y un carismático líder. Ella sabía   que todo el asunto estaba llegando a un punto en el   que su padre ni siquiera asistía   a los encuentros, tan solo mandaba a su heredero,   quien últimamente era más y más agresivo cada vez que   tenía un encuentro con la princesa. Era claro que él   pensaba que la   corona habría de pertenecerle a él.

 

– Es una ridiculez, tu no puedes   asumir el trono sola.

 

– ¿Porqué? – preguntó   Merida. Ella quería   oír salir aquellas palabras de su boca, que finalmente dijera “ _porque eres una mujer_ ”, pues sabía a la perfección que aquello era lo que todos estaban pensando.

 

– Porque la tradición   exige que existan dos miembros de los cuatro clanes en el trono– dijo Macintosh – es lo justo.

 

– Oh… así que es eso– dijo   Merida en un tono contemplativo y a manera de burla – entonces, no tengo que elegirte necesariamente a ti, podría elegir a McGuffin, por qué si he de ser honesta, tu me irritas bastante.

 

Merida sintió un fuerte agarra en su antebrazo mientras él la acercaba a él, luciendo cada   vez más amenazante.

 

– Sabes bien que McGuffin nunca llegaría a ser un rey decente, tan solo es un patético cero a la izquierda, yo tengo los mejores hombres, la mayor influencia entre los ejércitos de los clanes, una palabra mía podría ponerlos a todos en contra tuya – murmuró entre dientes mientras que ella mantenía su mirada desafiante. – ¿Quieres tu   corona? Entonces debes ser inteligente, elígeme a mí, y   yo pondré a todos los ejércitos a tu favor.

 

– No– respondió Merida sencillamente. Ella hubiera querido darle una respuesta mejor, un comentario lleno de sarcasmo y perspicacia, pero lo cierto era que ella sabía que Macintosh estaba en lo correcto, muchos de los miembros de los   cuatro clanes estaban comenzando a verlo como un posible rey.

 

– Estúpida mu…– Respondió Macintosh quien incrementó la fuerza de su agarre, sin que ella tampoco   bajara su desafiante mirada si quiera un poco.

 

– ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – preguntó Elinor mientras entraba a los establos. La reina no había terminado de decir aquellas palabras cuando Macintosh ya se había alejado de ella y ponía su mejor rostro de inocencia.

 

– Su majestad– dijo Macintosh haciendo una reverencia.

 

– Merida– empezó   sin despegar su mirada del muchacho – tu padre quiere que te des prisa tomes un baño y te pongas presentable, quiere que atiendas al concejo de guerra de esta tarde.

 

– Iré en un momento – respondió Merida   sonriente, quien después le dirigió una reverencia a Macintosh acompañada de un “milord” tras lo que desapareció   por los pasillos del palacio junto a su madre. Merida no se detuvo a ver el rostro del   joven lord, pero sabía que debía estar furioso.

 

– Deberíamos encargarnos de él – dijo Elionor mientras atravesaban los pasillos. Merida ya no era tan inocente como lo hubiera sido en otro tiempo, ella sabía que había una razón   por la que los tres líderes de los clanes   respetaban a su madre. Ella no sería una gran guerrera, pero sabía   como controlar los hilos de cada uno de los actores en toda aquella farsa.

 

– ¿Deberás lo crees?

 

– ¿Tienes una mejor idea, Merida? – preguntó Elinor molesta.

 

– No – contestó Merida quien no se acababa de acostumbrar a esta faceta de su madre.

 

– Tenemos que sacarlo del camino ya que todavía es joven y que no tiene tanto poder– dijo Elinor sin   escuchar respuesta alguna por parte de Merida– Hable con tu padre. –   comenzó la reina nuevamente, Merida   volteó hacía ella y miró el rostro serio   y tranquilo   de la reina, sin dejar de preguntarse cuantas veces habría hecho   cosas como aquella para proteger el   trono de su esposo.

 

– ¿Qué opina papá? – preguntó Merida.

 

– Que debemos deshacernos de él – concluyó Elinor   tajantemente. Merida sabía que había una forma, una menos violenta, más diplomática, que lo mejor sería aceptar su propuesta y casarse con él, hacerlo rey consorte y darle lo que quería, pero sus padres   la apoyaban a tal extremo que estarían dispuestos a matar por ella.

 

– No debe parecer algo intencional, un accidente de caza o algo por el estilo– agregó la reina. Merida se sintió palidecer, realmente no quería escuchar a su refinada madre hablar de algo tan sucio como asesinatos políticos, pero no podía silenciarla, después de todo,   lo que sucedía se hacía por ella.

 

Merida tomo un baño, vistió un elegante vestido verde oscuro y trató de domar su cabello lo mejor que pudo. Ella se encontraba satisfecha con su apariencia, por lo menos se veía algo similar a la reina en la que supuestamente debía   convertirse.

 

La reina y la princesa entraron al salón que servía de biblioteca en el castillo, unos pocos señores y generales se hallaban alrededor de la mesa, entre lo que se encontraba Dunall Macintosh y su padre. Él apenas le dedicó una mirada a Merida, mientras que todos se levantaban para darle la bienvenida a la reina.

 

La conversación   volvió a comenzar nuevamente, como si nunca   se hubiera detenido para saludar a la princesa y a la reina, por lo que a Merida se le dificultó ponerse   al corriente. No obstante lo anterior, su madre parecía entender todo el asunto   sin mayores explicaciones, ya que seguía el asunto con su mirada inteligente y atenta.

 

– Es importante entender que los enemigos vienen del continente, desde tierras muy lejanas, majestad, están en desventaja, tienen recursos limitados, incluso sus recursos– dijo uno de los nobles en la sala.

 

– Subestimarlos nos hace más débiles – dijo el líder del Clan Macintosh mientras su hijo asentía en silencio– más de tres ciudades sajonas han sido saqueadas por tribus de invasores del norte del continente. Son feroces, mortales, y si no los detenemos vendrán por nosotros, ningún reino del norte está completamente a salvo.

 

El silencio en la sala fue absoluto mientras que   aquel hombre recitaba su frio discurso. Merida podía sentir el miedo en cada uno de los presentes, incluida ella. La princesa se preguntaba como   lograría sobrevivir Dun Broch a semejante amenaza luego de que habían pasado años   luchando ente ellos sin lograr una completa pacificación. Lentamente, ella volteó su mirada   hacía Durnall, quien también parecía absorto en sus propios pensamientos,   mientras   que otros lores norteños relataban escenas de horror, de villas saqueadas por una amenaza que parecía casi   sobrenatural.

 

– No parecen humanos, más bien son monstruos–   dijo uno de los señores de los territorios de MaGuffinn que limitaban   con los Macintoch. Merida frunció el entrecejo, a ella le hubiera   gustado creer que aquello solo era un complot de Durnall y su padre   para darse importancia, pero   si los McGuffin también   advertían   sobre la amenaza esta   debía   ser completamente real.

 

La reunión   pasó   entre historias de los horrores   de ataques a las villas norteñas, y   un recuento de las ciudades   Sajonas pérdidas en la guerra en el Sur, y tras una hora de aquello   Merida ya había   llegado a la conclusión de que el reino entero necesitaban las fuerzas de Macintosh en combate, Durnall y sus padre eran poderosos   guerreros, y el reino no podía darse el lujo de perder a uno de ellos por una revuelta interna cuando aún eran necesarios en el combate. Desafortunadamente, para ellos, el clan Dun Broch también era completamente necesario, y ahora más que nunca, su reina era necesaria.

 

Merida hizo lo posible por no observar el odioso rostro de Durnall, quien de seguro le dedicaría una de sus sonrisas malintencionadas, por lo que volteó a otro punto de la sala. De repente, sus ojos se encontraron con los claros de Alasdair McGuffin, el joven le   regaló un débil   sonrisa que ella le respondió con una igual apenas perceptible, ya   que se había percatado de que Durnall la observaba con atención.

 

Uno de los aspectos más curiosos desde que conoció a los tres hijos de líderes de los clanes era su relación con Alasdair McGuffin. Para ser honesta, a Merida nunca le desagradó completamente el gigante, al principio le pareció aterradora la idea de tener que casarse con un hombre al   que no podía entenderle siquiera una palabra, pero todo esto cambió cuando notó que hacía más esfuerzo por no hablar únicamente su dialecto y aprender el idioma común de las tierras altas.

 

Alasdair era “casi” agradable. Merida tan solo podía notar un solo inconveniente en el muchacho, y ese era el increíble deseo que sentía por encajar con los demás. La princesa sabía que él deseaba más que nada ser respetado y aceptado por los demás líderes de los clanes, lo anterior había causado que él   siempre se pusiera del lado de Durnall, cada vez   que él se atrevía a burlarse de ella, o a tratar de humillarla en público. Merida a menudo se preguntaba   hasta donde llegaría su apoyo al joven Macintosh.

 

No obstante lo anterior, Merida podía sentir que ejercía atracción en él, era casi imperceptible,   pero ella lo sentía. Lentamente, la princesa abrió   sus ojos delicadamente en su dirección y   vio que él   se removía incomodo   en su asiento. Ella   experimentó un perverso   sentimiento de satisfacción,   pues pese a que ella no tenía astucia, el encanto y delicadeza   de su madre, había logrado esa pequeña victoria que pondría a Alasdair McGuffin de su parte   en caso de un enfrentamiento directo con Macintosh.

 

En ese momento, Merida se percató que la mirada de Durnall recaía sobre ella. Él ya podía   percibir que perdía poder sobre el heredero del clan McGuffin.

 

– ¿ Tu que opinas Alasdair?– dijo   Durnall de repente mientras le dedicaba una mirada   burlona al muchacho. Merida se alertó pues ella se encontraba tan concentrada en cambiar el curso de las lealtades del heredero McGuffin que ni siquiera   que había perdido el curso de la conversación inicial.

 

– ¿Debemos ir a buscarlos o   esperar a que vengan por nosotros?– insistió Durnall descaradamente.

 

– Yo…Yo… N-No lo se… – balbuceó Alasdair.   Merida se dio   cuenta de inmediato   de que lo   que pretendía Durnall era que el otro muchacho se sintiera culpable por su atracción por Merida y   que se avergonzara de ello, como si por su culpa hubiera descuidado deberes más importantes.

 

– Bien– comenzó   nuevamente   Durnall con emoción– yo pienso que deberíamos ir por ellos a las   tierras sajonas y atacarlos antes de que se conviertan   en una verdadera amenaza.

 

– ¿Estás loco? – preguntó Merida   retomando la conversación   mientras todos los presentes la   miraban sorprendidos – como te atreves si quiera a sugerir que deberíamos empezar una guerra en un territorio que no nos   pertenece. Estos invasores   no necesitan más excusas para   atacar el centro de Dun Broch.

 

– Entonces, ¿Acaso quieres que nos   quedemos   sentados esperando? – preguntó Durnall enardecido.

 

– De ninguna manera– respondió   Merida agradeciendo mentalmente que   su   madre   la hubiera   entrenado para permanecer serena y tranquila en situaciones como aquellas – pero estamos en una   enorme desventaja, no conocemos sus técnicas de lucha,   ni sus debilidades, lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es enviar espías a tierras sajonas y   esperar a   conocer un poco más a nuestros enemigos antes   de atacarlos en el extranjero para proteger tierras que ni siquiera nos pertenecen.

 

– ¡Ya han atacado nuestras tierras!– dijo acaloradamente Durnall mientras se ponía de pie. Merida vio como su padre   tomaba su antebrazo indicándole que se calmara.  

 

– Me temo que la princesa está en lo correcto – opinó el líder del clan Dingwall. Merida no pudo evitar   dirigirle una sonrisa cargada de satisfacción a Durnall, mientras la conversación se retomaba   junto a ellos. La reunión no se prolongó mucho más, pues  bien parecía que la princesa había sentado un plan razonable para seguir en aquella primera etapa de la   guerra.

 

Merida dejó el salón   sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma por aquella   inesperada pero acertada intervención, por una vez había logrado   disminuir   el poder de Macintosh frente a los demás señores.

 

– Ganaste   esta vez, pero no te sientas   tan segura, porque habrá una segunda – escucho Merida   murmurar a   alguien por encima de su hombro   mientras   avanzaba por los pasillos. En ese momento, ella se lamentó de no haber caminado en   compañía de su madre,   era claro que aquel   rincón   del castillo no era el mejor lugar para encontrarse con una persona como Macintosh.

 

– ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo Milord? – preguntó Merida desafiante.

 

– Vi el   pequeño truco que trataste   de usar en McGuffin, es una verdadera   vergüenza que tengas que acudir a semejantes tácticas para lograr ponerlo de tu parte– se burló Macintosh. Merida se sintió   sonrojarse ¿Acaso era tan obvia?.

 

– Yo no estoy haciendo nada de lo que tenga que avergonzarme – contestó Merida –   él es amable conmigo, y yo soy amable con él, después de todo se   me dijo que algún día tendría   que casarme con alguno de ustedes tres.

 

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Durnall molesto. – Esto no es un juego, es el destino de todo Dun Broch que se encuentra en juego, los invasores del norte vendrán en cualquier momento, tenemos que estar juntos si queremos vencerlos.

 

– No trates de hacerme ver como la culpable – respondió Merida enardecida. – eres tu quien no pretende más que usurpar el trono.

 

– No quiero más que lo que por derecho me pertenece – respondió Durnall furioso. Merida no podía creerlo, no entendía como alguien podía ser tan arrogante, y pretender que ella le debía algo.

 

– ¿A ti? ¿te pertenece a ti? – preguntó Merida casi gritando.

 

– Sí, yo soy el más fuerte de los cuatro lores, soy quien mejor podría gobernar y llevar a nuestros ejércitos al combate – respondió mientras señalaba con su índice a su propio pecho, y prácticamente liberaba fuego por sus ojos.

 

– Si fuera por ti, habríamos aceptado librar una guerra ajena en un territorio extranjero – contestó Merida furiosa. – eres demasiado arrogante, demasiado violento, no eres adecuado para ser rey.

 

– ¿Y tú si lo eres? – preguntó Durnall en un extraño tono entre furia y burla – podrás ser tener algo de talento con el arco y la flecha, pero el ejercito jamás te seguirá.

 

– Eso lo veremos – dijo Merida quien se dio media vuelta para impedirle continuar con su discurso, tras lo que comenzó a marchar en dirección contraria.

 

Merida cerró la puerta de su habitación con todas sus fuerzas y recostó   su espalda contra la pesada madera   de la entrada. Puede que le doliera aceptarlo, pero Durnall tenía razón, los ejércitos no la seguirían a menos que no contara con la ayuda de alguien carismático como Macintosh.

 

– Miserable…– murmuró en voz baja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Merida aborrecía la hora de la comida cada vez que venían los Lores de los   clanes a visitarlos, apenas si habían mujeres en el salón, y los banquetes eran una sucesión interminable de gritos y gruñidos, en que cada uno de los presentes se arriesgaba a asesinarse el uno a otro por un comentario inadecuado o una broma fuera de lugar. No obstante lo anterior, la princesa no quería perder su oportunidad de aprovechar la ventaja que había ganado con Alasdair MacGuffin, lo necesitaba de su lado a como diera lugar.

 

Probablemente, por ello Merida se había esforzado más de la cuenta en verse   bien para el banquete que se llevaría a cabo en el salón del trono. Ella incluso sacó   del fondo de su baúl un delicado vestido que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y tenía aquellas largas e incómodas mangas que tanto le agradaban a la reina, decidió usarlo a pesar de que  la lluviosa noche de primavera no fuera adecuada para un vestido que solo sería indicado para la mitad del verano.

 

– Merida…– suspiró Elinor al verla en tanto cruzaba la entrada de la habitación sin siquiera detenerse a llamar la puerta. – te vez preciosa – dijo la reina mientras tomaba un broche del tocador y comenzaba a hacer un intrincado peinado en su cabello.

 

– Gracias, mamá – respondió Merida sin atreverse a confesarle que en realidad ella aún encontraba aquellos ridículos vestidos incomodos y apretados, ni que la única razón para atreverse a arreglarse de aquella manera no era para sentirse orgullosa.

 

– Merida– comenzó Elinor mientras la peinaba – hable con tu padre, él no cree que debamos de ocuparnos del problema de Macintosh en este momento, y si te he de ser sincera, yo tampoco- confesó la reina.

 

– Ustedes tienen razón – reconoció Merida – lo necesitamos más que nunca.

 

– Hija –   comenzó   Elinor quien le dio los últimos toques a su peinado y se sentó en   una silla frente a ella. La reina tomo sus manos   entre las suyas y las besó firmemente– ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? – preguntó la reina.

 

– ¿A qué   te refieres? – contestó Merida sorprendida.

 

– Eres tan infeliz,   puedo sentirlo – dijo   su madre preocupada– extraño tanto a mi niña, que no dejaba de sonreír,   era libre como el viento, pero yo no pareces ser tu, te miro y pareces una extraña – continuó la reina.

 

– Mamá –   suspiró   Merida sin saber exactamente   que contestar, pero con la firme convicción   de que su madre estaba en lo cierto. Ella ya no era la misma persona de cuatro años atrás,   no podía   darse aquel   lujo,   Merida era una   princesa y sobre ella pesaban deberes, responsabilidades y expectativas que   debía satisfacer. Todo   era verdad,   ella no era feliz, pero no podía  perder aquello que había   deseado toda su vida solo porque un puñado de sujetos creían que   no era apta para gobernar, simplemente, no podía.

 

– Estoy bien – contestó – solo algo preocupada.

 

Elinor no   contestó,   tan solo   se   inclinó y   le dio   un   suave   beso en la frente, tras lo que dejó la habitación sin otra palabra más. Merida se miró en el pequeño espejo que tenía sobre su mesa y entendió   a lo que se refería su madre, en realidad, la persona en aquel reflejo no se veía en absoluto   como ella misma, pero aquella extranjera que   habitaba   en su cuerpo,   esa mujer   extraña y excesivamente arreglada era la única que podría llevarla al trono.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Merida   se encontraba muy hambrienta, por lo que no despegó su atención de su plato desde que llegó al   salón, pese a que sabía   que más de una persona tenía sus ojos fijos en ella. Su   plan estaba funcionando, Alasdair MacGuffin la miraba descaradamente desde el extremo contrario del salón.  

 

De repente una   banda de músicos, actores y malabaristas comenzaron a entretener al rey y a   sus invitados en medio de una combinación de risas y comentarios soeces. En ese momento, cuando todos comenzaban a llenar sus jarras de alcohol, Merida   sintió   que era momento de dar el siguiente paso.

 

La princesa se levantó y caminó por un lado   del salón   hacía la entrada dejando   deliberadamente que la larga y delicada   manga de su   vestido rozara   el   hombro de Alasdair MacGuffin. Lord MacGuffin se percató   de ello y alentó a su hijo con un sencillo asentimiento para   que se levantara   de la mesa y siguiera la princesa fuera del salón. Merida sonrió para sus adentros, puede que los dos MacGuffin quisieran   complacer a los Macintosh, pero ninguno de los dos despreciaría el trono si se los ofrecían en bandeja de plata.

 

Merida   continuó   sin mirar atrás mientras dejaba el   salón, y se dirigía a una de las huertas del castillo   en   tanto sentía los pasos de Alasdair tras ella. La lluvia   finalmente cesaba   y el cielo comenzaba   a despejarse dejando   ver una hermosa luna llena. La princesa   sonrió, pues todo salía   justo y como lo había planeado. Merida se enorgullecía y se odiaba a sí misma por ello.

 

– S-Su Alteza – la llamó   Alasdair, por lo que Merida se dio la vuelta   dedicándole una   enorme sonrisa.

 

– Milord– dijo ella haciendo una reverencia. Merida   pudo ver un leve sonrojo en el rostro del joven MacGuffin. Él podría ser uno de los guerreros más fieros que hubiera   visto   en batalla pero estaba claro   que se sentía intimidado por aquella princesa   que había   admirado desde   la distancia desde hacía años atrás.

 

– ¿Quería hablar conmigo? – preguntó   Merida, por lo que el joven la miró extrañado, después de todo ella era la que había   llamado su atención   en primer   lugar,   pero rápidamente Alasdair entendió las reglas del juego.

 

– Yo… si, si – balbuceó Alasdair – quería disculparme por lo que pasó el otro día.

 

– ¿A qué   se refiere? – preguntó   Merida sin acabar de comprender.

 

– El día que llegué al palacio Durnall y yo la encontramos practicando con su arco y flecha. Durnall es un estúpido, dejé   que él le dijera palabras muy hirientes, no era mi intención… – dijo Merida mientras   que ponía su mano sobre su hombro.

 

– No tienes porqué disculparte, siempre supe que no fue tu culpa –   mintió Merida. La princesa aún   recordaba   todo el incidente, y a decir   verdad ella había   despreciado la   manera cobarde en la que Alasdair se puso de parte de Durnall, y la forma   casi servil en que el gigante parecía reírse ante las bromas del   heredero Macintosh, ya que sabía cuan   poderoso se estaba volviendo.

 

Merida   vio en los ojos de Alasdair   cuantas ganas tenía de besarla, era claro que sentía   deseo por ella. Sin embargo, ella no aún no tenía las agallas de iniciar algo tan intimo como un   beso. Merida se sentía   como si se estuviera   robando a ella misma algo especial, algo que no quería   darle a él, probablemente después,   cuando estuvieran casados no le dolería hacerlo, pero aún   no   estaba lista.

 

La princesa   tomó con sus manos una de las gigantescas de Alasdair. Pero, para su sorpresa, él   se libró de su agarre y   acarició uno de sus   hombros   descubiertos. Aquel   toque   fue casi intimo,   y   gentil. Era   casi impensable   que aquellas manos   que podían   romper un tronco como si se tratara   de una pieza de papel   tuviera la   suficiente   gentileza como para   tocarla de semejante manera. Merida   sonrió genuinamente. Tal   vez, no le molestaría tanto   convertirse en la nueva Lady MacGuffin.

 

En aquel instante, la mano   de Alasdair se deslizo   suavemente a la parte de enfrente   de   su cuello   y levantó   suavemente su mandíbula. Merida   lo dejó   hacerlo, y   cerró los ojos esperando que sus labios se encontraran con los de él. Ella podía   sentir   su   respiración   encontrándose con la suya y   sus manos   temblorosas   sobre la piel de su cuello.

 

– ¡Cuidado!– gritó Alasdair de repente mientras la empujaba   fuerte. Merida   cayó   hacía   atrás   sobre el lodo y tan solo   pudo ver la   figura de un par de caballos   que   corrían   desbocados.

 

– ¡Angus!– gritó   Merida en tanto   corría hacía el   animal. Merida alcanzó a tomar   su hocico con mucha   dificultad, en tanto MacGuffinn le advertía que   tuviera   cuidado, que podría   recibir una patada. Con mucha   dificultad, la princesa subió a su propio caballo y se sorprendió al   verlo ensillado y con riendas, como si alguien   se hubiera tomado el trabajo de prepararlo para aquella interrupción.

 

Merida   comenzó a   cabalgar   alrededor de las   murallas del castillo persiguiendo al otro   caballo, en cuanto   vio   que se trataba de un espécimen blanco, completamente hermoso. Ella se sentía   furiosa pues ahora   sabía   quien había   interrumpido deliberadamente el momento   que compartía   con Alasdair. Merida   logró   alcanzarlo   y   con un   arriesgado   y complejo   movimiento que   había   aprendido   tras   años de   entrenar   con Angus con aquellos intrincados vestidos que su madre solía obligarle a usar, logro saltar   sobre el otro animal que al sentir la presión   de las riendas se calmo   lentamente.

 

La princesa se bajó   del   caballo blanco y condujo a ambos animales   halando   sus   riendas   hasta las puertas del castillo   en donde la esperaban una pequeña   comitiva   de personas completamente boquiabiertos.

 

– Princesa– comenzó Lord Macintosh quien tenía a su odioso hijo a su lado – tengo que aceptar que usted es una de las mejores jinetes que halla visto – opinó. Si la situación hubiera sido diferente, a Merida la   hubieran   llenado de orgullo   las miradas expectantes y los halagos a su forma de cabalgar, pero Durnall había retrasado sus planes considerablemente y ello la ponía en desventaja.

 

– Este es   su caballo, “milord” – dijo Merida poniéndole las   riendas   sobre su mano. Durnall sonrió   de una manera   casi extraña, podría decirse   que no había la   habitual   burla en su   mirada   sino un aire   más   extraño   como   si se   encontrara entre   sorprendido y admirado.

 

–Gracias, alteza – respondió– espero no haber causado   ningún problema, o haber interrumpido algo importante – continuó Durnall mostrando   su mala intención.

 

Merida   se inspeccionó a si misma y se dio   cuenta de que su vestido no solo se encontraba arruinado   sino que se encontraba completamente cubierta de lodo. Durnall   se había logrado   salir con la suya, no había forma de acercarse a MacGuffin después   de todo   aquello.

 

– Te prometo   que   te haré   pagar por esto– murmuró   Merida   de tal manera   que solo él   pudo   oírla.

 

– Estaré   impaciente por ello– respondió   Macintosh dedicándole una última sonrisa.


	2. Vientos de Guerra

Merida se metió en la tina por segunda vez en el día, sintiéndose completamente frustrada. Macintosh había arruinado sus planes por completo, y a pesar de ello, ella no podía llevarse a estar completamente enfadada con él. No sabía a ciencia cierta que quería hacer, ni que sería de ella en el futuro, lo que sí sabía era que en aquel momento no se sentía preparada para besar a Alasdair. Merida tomó agua y la roció en su rostro tratando de refrescarse.

Después, ella salió de la tina y se puso el más burdo de sus vestidos, que tan solo consistía en una pesada túnica verde de algodón grueso, era bastante similar al que llevaban las esposas de los granjeros en el campo, pero Merida lo usaba para cabalgar. Sin embargo, Elinor le había prohibido usarlo luego de que un cortesano que venía por primera vez a DunBroch la hubiera confundido con una criada. A Merida eso la tenía sin cuidado pero a su delicada madre, para quien todo era protocolo y jerarquía, la horrorizaba.

Ya era muy entrada la noche cuando Merida decidió bajar a los establos, quería ver el estado en que se encontraba Angus. Ella temía que el truco de Machintosh hubiera podido dañar a su caballo o al bello espécimen de Durnall, después de todo, el pobre animal no tenía la culpa de tener un dueño como aquel.

Merida tomó un par de baldes, los llenó de agua y les dio de beber a los dos caballos, tras lo cual, comenzó a acicalarlos delicadamente. Ella adoraba los momentos que pasaba en el establo, después de cabalgar y lanzar flechas, aquella era su actividad favorita. El silencio de los establos acompañado de la bondadosa presencia de los animales era tranquilizadora. Merida comenzó a murmurar la canción de cuna que Elinor solía cantarle en las noches. La princesa se sentía como ella misma por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo.

– ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?– preguntó Merida de repente deteniendo su canción. Ella se sentía frustrada, hubiera querido marcharse del castillo y no regresar, aunque tuviera que abandonar su trono para siempre.

– No te enfades princesa, vengo en son de paz – dijo casualmente Durnall mientras entraba a los establos y se abría paso hasta el cubículo en donde se encontraba su caballo blanco.

– Solo quería asegurarme de que estuviera bien, no quisiera verlo lastimado– continuó el muchacho en tanto frotaba el hocico del animal.

– Sería tu propia culpa si así fuera – respondió Merida Molesta. Macintosh sonrió de una manera casi melancólica.

– Tienes razón, princesa– aceptó Macintosh quien no dejó de acariciar a su caballo. Merida ocultó su sorpresa, pues él realmente estaba reconociendo su culpa.

– Últimamente he hecho cosas que casi me impiden reconocerme a mi mismo – continuó en un tono tan bajo que Merida tan solo pudo escucharlo por un breve instante. A pesar de ello, la princesa entendió cada una de aquellas palabras y sintió algo de tristeza por él, pues ella también comprendía aquel sentimiento.

– Yo tampoco me siento como yo misma – respondió Merida quien se dio media vuelta sin dejar de acariciar el lomo de Angus. Macintosh no pudo ver su rostro cuando decía aquellas palabras, y Merida lo prefirió así.

– Aún creo que soy el guerrero más fuerte, haré todo por obtener lo que merezco– dijo.

– Yo soy la legitima heredera al trono, no dejaré que me quites lo que me pertenece – respondió Merida quien no esperaba menos de alguien como Durnall Macintosh. Ella aún recordaba aquel lamentable espectáculo que brindó durante la competencia por su mano, era claro que él no sabía lidiar con la derrota.

De repente, Merida sintió una mano en su mejilla, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sintió sus labios colisionar con los de Durnall, a ella le agradó aquel gesto, él la besaba como si no hubiera nada más precioso en la tierra, y le fue difícil creer que aquel hombre era el mismo que la estaba llevando a un colapso nervioso, lo dejó tomar la iniciativa y envolverla en sus brazos mientras el beso se cargaba con más y más deseo. En aquel instante, Merida pudo percibir el olor a alcohol, y todo fue dolorosamente claro, él había estado bebiendo, y aquello solo era una consecuencia de sus excesos.

Merida puso sus manos sobre su pecho y lo alejó de ella.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Durnall.

– Has estado bebiendo– respondió Merida sin dejar de mirar en dirección al piso.

– ¿Y?– preguntó nuevamente Durnall – ¿Qué hay con eso? Todos han estado bebiendo, el Rey, Papá, incluso MacGuffin.

– Esto es una locura, no puedo confiar en ti– dijo ella sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos– y lo cierto es que tu tampoco deberías confiar en mi.

– Tu… – Merida se mordió su labio fuertemente, mientras tanto él esperaba que pudiera continuar con su discurso– ese beso, era importante para mi, se que podrá parecer ridículo pero tu no tenías… tu no tenías el derecho… eso ya no importa– concluyó la princesa frustrada. Por un momento, Merida pudo ver el fantasma de una expresión cargada de vergüenza en el rostro de Durnall.

– Merida… – murmuró Durnall quien la soltó al tiempo que se tornaba más y más pensativo – tengo que volver al salón.

Merida no lo detuvo, es más, lo dejó marchar sin una palabra más.

.

.

.

.

.

Los días siguientes fueron casi aburridos en comparación a todo el movimiento que se produjo durante los primeros instantes de la visita de los lores al castillo de Dun Broch. No obstante lo anterior, el Rey Fergus no tardó en encontrar un par de soldados mercenarios que habían luchado con los ejércitos sajones del sur y ahora conocían todos los pormenores de los invasores que venían desde el mar.

Merida solía pasar sus tardes observando las demostraciones de lucha en las que cada uno de los ejércitos asumía el papel de invasores y guerreros de Dun Broch, con el fin de practicar como lograr la ruptura de sus defensas. Los guerreros invasores se formaban en una serie de cuatro líneas horizontales que hacían una especie de protección completa con sus pesados escudos, no importase por qué lado quisieran atacarlos. Ella sabía que esta táctica disminuiría cualquier daño que quisiera causar una lluvia de flechas a sus hombres, mientras que llegar a ellos con lanzas sería muy difícil, pero no imposible.

Fergus pensaba en medidas extremas como catapultas, las nuevas máquinas del terror que llegaban desde el continente ofreciendo una forma para hacer la guerra de manera más refinada y mortal. Las historias de grupos de hombres destrozados bajo el peso de gigantescas rocas que caían desde el cielo le ponían los nervios de punta. A pesar de lo anterior, la mejor forma para mantener un combate aún seguía siendo la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, algo en lo que los ejércitos de su padre tenía mucha experiencia y práctica.

Merida se fijo en los tres hijos de los lores. A pesar de su baja estatura, Wiliam Dingwall era valiente y casi salvaje a la hora de luchar, Durnall Machintosh era otra historia, era claro que sus habilidades mediocres habían quedado en el pasado, poseía el talento que solo da la experiencia, y Alasdair tan solo podía definirlo en una palabra: "colosal". El heredero MacGuffin no solo era enorme, sino que poseía una fuerza por fuera de lo común. Merida sonrió al verlo hablar amigablemente con otros miembros de su clan en el improvisado "campo de batalla", pero sabía que había algo en su forma de luchar que la inquietaba, pero no podía definir exactamente qué.

A menudo se preguntaba si ella en realidad encontraba tan agradable y maravilloso a Alasdair, o si todo ello haría parte de un juicioso ejercicio de auto convencimiento que la princesa comenzó a hacer desde que se percató que él podría ser la solución a todos sus problemas, tal vez se adhería a un ideal que había creado en su mente como un naufrago tomaría su única tabla de salvación, esta era la única salida que tenía, por lo que no podía encontrar defectos en cada una de las escenas que veía.

– Supongo que encuentras el panorama agradable, princesa.

Merida se dio vuelta y se encontró con Durnall mientras que este sostenía un vaso de madera, se notaba que se hallaba cansado, ya que su aliento entrecortado y su apariencia casi salvaje dejaban ver que había participado en los ejercicios de lucha de instantes antes.

– Es un gran guerrero, es enorme y fuerte – dijo Merida refiriéndose a Alasdair.

– Podría ser aún mejor – opinó Durnall.

– Oh por favor – contestó en un tono cargado de sarcasmo – solo dices eso para sabotearlo.

– Princesa, es imposible que tú entre todas las personas no se de cuenta de lo que está mal en él– Dijo Durnall. Merida frunció el entrecejo mientras trataba de descifrar a que se refería. Ella sabía que había algo mal en la forma de luchar de Alasdair, pero aún no podía determinar la causa.

– No tienes derecho a juzgarlo, tu nunca fuiste un muy buen guerrero, aún recuerdo cuando te vi por primera vez, eras algo debilucho, parecía que fueras a llorar cada vez que te asestaban un golpe– dijo Merida en medio de una cruel risa que se detuvo de repente – es verdad, siempre he querido preguntarte ¿qué fue lo que paso? ¿cómo lograste cambiar tanto como guerrero?

Macintosh quien se había mostrado algo avergonzado por la primera parte de su discurso, rio suavemente y volvió a adoptar aquella expresión casi melancólica que vio durante la noche en los establos.

– A pesar de todas las mentiras que dijo papá aquel día, lo cierto es que yo nunca había peleado en una batalla de verdad, y cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo, comprendí que cuando se pisa un campo de batalla se pierde o se gana, no hay punto intermedio, hay que arrojarse con todo lo que se tiene, luchar es lo único que queda, y si mueres, por lo menos sabrás que el contendiente era mejor que tu, y no creerás que perdiste la vida a causa de tu propia negligencia y cobardía.

Merida se quedó sin aliento al escuchar aquellas palabras, lo cierto es que le sorprendió oírlas salir en aquel impresionante tono de su boca, como si cada una de ellas fueran dolorosamente ciertas, no se trataba de bravuconerías, él realmente era honesto.

– ¿Es cierto lo que hablan de los invasores del norte? ¿es cierto que son tan salvajes como cuentan las historias?– preguntó Merida.

– Son peores de lo que parecen– contestó– la destrucción que dejaron en nuestras villas es un asunto de horror, jamás vi tanto nivel de crueldad administrada de semejante manera. Nuestro pueblo no es de santos, somos hombres, no ángeles, pero nunca vi cosa semejante– dijo sin dejar aquel tono profundo. Merida sintió como el viento jugaba con su pelo, normalmente le gustaba aquella sensación pero no podía dejar de sentir que el aire olía a fuego, hierro y sangre.

– ¡Merida! – se oyó exclamar por un grupo de voces infantiles. Merida sintió su rostro iluminarse inmediatamente al ver a tres chicos pelirrojos de ocho años correr hacia ella, cada uno de ellos con sus arcos y flechas. La princesa supo de inmediato que habían estado practicando.

Merida abrazó al primero de ellos, al tiempo que les daba caricias a los otros dos que ahora colgaban de sus faldas, pocas veces durante el día se sentía tan feliz como cuando pasaba tiempo con sus tres hermanos menores, era casi como volver a ser su antigua "yo", libre, alegre, completamente ingenua.

–¿Qué estaban haciendo? – preguntó Merida quien al ver que sus hermanos no respondían se preocupó – por favor, díganme que no le hicieron alguna travesura a papá, ya saben como se pone…

– Estábamos practicando tiro con arco, papá dijo que es momento de iniciar nuestro entrenamiento formal – dijo Hamish dedicándole una enorme sonrisa. Merida frunció el entrecejo, lo cierto es que ella podía sentir y comprender la ilusión de sus hermanos, pero no la compartía en lo absoluto, si Fergus consideraba que los niños ya eran aptos para un entrenamiento formal pronto los consideraría guerreros en todo el sentido de la palabra, y sus podres hermanos podrían ser arrastrados a la guerra en cualquier momento.

– Eso suena esplendido– Intervino Durnall. Merida se alarmó, casi había olvidado que él se encontraba allí presente – es una suerte que tu padre tenga tantos refuerzos, tres futuros guerreros fuertes para defender el clan DunBroch.

Merida encontró aquellas palabras terriblemente amenazadoras, a pesar de que no hubieran sido dichas con obvia intención. Macintosh miraba a sus hermanos con curiosidad, y la princesa fue golpeada por un terrible pero veraz hecho: sus hermanos también eran potenciales herederos al trono, aún si ella moría a manos de uno de sus enemigos, cualquiera de ellos podrían subir al trono. De manera casi instintiva, Merida colocó a sus tres hermanos detrás de ella, como si pretendiera protegerlos, ellos eran aún una mayor amenaza para los intereses de Durnall que la mismísima Merida, después de todo, a ella nunca la tomarían por completo en serio por ser mujer.

– Vayan al castillo, mamá los estará esperando, ¡corran! – dijo Merida con urgencia. Los tres niños le dedicaron una mirada de sorpresa ante su tono duro, e incluso Hubert le dedicó una breve mirada a Durnall dando a entender que había entendido todo. Los tres niños corrieron por la explanada que los separaba del castillo a toda velocidad, mientras que Merida los veía alejarse.

– Ni siquiera te atrevas, aléjate de ellos – prácticamente gruñó Merida quien se dio vuelta y se acercó peligrosamente a Durnall. Él sonrío arrogantemente sin quitar su mano del puño de su espada en ningún momento.

– Si lo piensas con detenimiento, podría librarte de un problema, nada te asegura que ellos no reclamarán el trono cuando sean adultos, cuando también lleguen a pensar que sus hermana no es la indicada para gobernar– dijo. Merida sacó el puñal de caza que siempre llevaba con ella en su cinturón de su vestido y lo puso justo debajo de su mandíbula, mientras que él permanecía impasible ante la escena.

– Aléjate de ellos– repitió Merida. La princesa se culpaba a sí misma, él había visto cuanto le importaban, ahora estaba consciente de su debilidad y no dudaría en explotarla ante la menor provocación.

– Merida, mi propuesta sigue en pie.

– Preferiría convertirme en un oso – respondió ella.

– Eso imaginé– dijo Durnall.

En aquel momento, una serie de gritos llamaron la atención de Merida y de Durnall. La princesa se apresuró a guardar su puñal y miro hacía una carreta que se acercaba hacía las puertas del castillo. Merida se percató de la gran cantidad de soldados que se reunían en torno de la carreta.

_ ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – preguntó el Rey, quien de repente hizo acto de presencia. Merida enmudeció al ver la imponencia de su padre. Fergus subió a la carreta y cuando salió se veía completamente pálido.

– ¿Quién hizo esto? – preguntó.

– Invasores del Norte – respondió un hombre al que Merida no pudo identificar.

Los siguientes minutos trascurrieron en completa confusión. Todos querían darle un vistazo a aquello que había espantado de tal manera al Rey, todos querían saber cuales eran exactamente los alcances de los invasores. Merida trató de dar un paso en dirección a su padre, para hacerle estás y muchas más preguntas que tenía en su cabeza, pero un fuerte tirón en su brazo se lo impidió.

– Este no es tu lugar, largo de aquí– le murmuró Durnall mientras que la empujaba hacía adelante. Justo cuando Merida pensó que impactaría contra el suelo, alguien la detuvo, se trataba de su padre. A la princesa se le heló la sangre al oír el sonido del metal de su espada salir de su funda, al tiempo que cada una de las voces presentes enmudecían.

– Vuelves a ponerle una mano encima y te prometo que perderás esa mano– dijo Fergus amenazadoramente dirigiéndose a Durnall. Merida se quedó inmóvil mientras que él la apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho. Ella hubiera querido con toda su alma decirle a su padre que se detuviera, que podía pelear sus propias batallas, pero la fiereza con la que dijo aquellas palabras la sobrecogió, ahora le quedaba claro porqué las tribus de las tierras altas lo habían elegido como su rey.

Durnall no contestó nada, pero a Merida no se le escapó la velocidad y la forma casi desesperada en la que Lord Macintosh se acercaba a su hijo y se ponía a su lado.

– Esto no volverá a pasar mi señor– dijo Lord Macintosh en tanto ponía la mano sobre el hombro de su heredero – Durnall solo deseaba evitarle a la princesa la terrible experiencia de ver este lamentable espectáculo– continuó. Fergus frunció el entrecejo, era claro que él no aceptaba las excusas, pero aún así metió su espada en su vaina y dejó ir a Merida.

– Mi hija es fuerte, no necesita ser protegida – continuó – el único que tiene derecho de protegerla y tratarla como una niña soy yo, su padre. Después de todo siempre me ha quedado muy claro que ella es del tipo de mujeres que te arrancarían alguna extremidad con sus propias manos ante la menor provocación.

Los demás hombres rieron sin la menor pizca de humor, todos estaban asustados por los invasores, además, aún se podía sentir en el aire las funestas consecuencias que traería para el reino una ruptura entre las casas de Macintosh y Dun Broch, todos morirían si no lograban unificarse, y aquella confrontación entre los hijos de cada casa amenazaba aquel delgado equilibrio.

Merida pasó la tarde entera en su habitación, no quería salir, no quería darle la oportunidad a Durnall de humillarla en los pasillos, sabía que de no ser por la intervención de su padre habría caído en el lodo y se habría visto aún peor, pero que su padre la defendiera en frente de todos sus hombres le restaba autoridad. La princesa se acostó boca arriba en su cama y miró hacía el techo, ella deseaba que el plan para prepararse ante un enfrentamiento contra los invasores a través del aprendizaje de sus técnicas fuera exitoso, pues todos sabían que esa había sido su idea, si ganaban una batalla ella sería considerada toda una heroína, mientras que Macintosh quedaría como un loco que tan solo quería llevarlos a una muerte segura.

– Merida– dijo su padre quien entró sin siquiera detenerse a tocar la puerta. – Dime que no te impresionas fácilmente con las heridas – dijo el Rey.

– Sabes a la perfección que no lo hago – contestó Merida mientras que se ponía de pie.

– Perfecto, ven conmigo– asintió Fergus.

Merida caminó junto a su padre mientras que ambos bajaban las escaleras del castillo hasta que ambos se encontraron ante la puerta que antecedía una diminuta capilla ubicada en la entrada a los calabozos.

– Esta tarde recibimos un duro mensaje de los invasores del norte, no solo vendrán por las ciudades sajonas, buscan más tierras, más plata, y quieren las nuestras. El mensaje que llegó esta tarde fue uno fuerte, y claro– dijo Fergus mirándola fijamente – Merida, el hombre (o lo que queda de él) que vas ver ahí dentro es uno de los lores del clan Dingwall, atacaron su villa, necesito alguien que lo cuide, mandé un par de hermanas del convento, pero quiero que entres ahí, y que demuestres ser lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar lo que vas a ver.

Merida empujó lentamente la puerta de roble frente a ella y entró a un recinto que contenía un fuerte olor a hierbas medicinales combinado con algo parecido a la carne podrida, ella caminó frente del pequeño altar en donde se hallaba una cama sobre la que se ubicaba algo sin forma de un enfermizo color café rojizo. Pronto, Merida se horrorizó al darse cuenta que se trataba de un hombre. Su corazón le decía que se detuviera, que huyera lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar, pero ella sabía que debía ser fuerte, valiente y soportarlo.

El hombre era la visión más espantosa que hubiera tenido la desgracia de ver. Una de sus piernas había sido cercenada desde arriba de la rodilla, al igual que su brazo izquierdo, y ella tenía la fea impresión de que sus heridas habían sido cauterizadas con hierros hirvientes, en realidad todo su cuerpo se encontraba herido, prácticamente no había espacio que no estuviera completamente quemado o despellejado, a ella le costó mucho entender como aquel pobre ser seguía con vida, ahora comprendía porqué su padre se había puesto tan pálido cuando lo vio.

Merida tomó asiento junto a la cabecera del herido, y esperó un rato sin saber exactamente que debía hacer. La princesa inspeccionó la mesilla junto a la cama y encontró un par de sedantes cuyo nombre apenas podía pronunciar, un cuchillo, junto con varios vendajes y un libro de oraciones. Ante la perspectiva de tener que permanecer allí sentada sin nada que hacer, tomó el libro de oraciones. Merida y su madre no eran muy adeptas de aquella nueva religión venida desde el continente, ellas aún creían en magia, en los dioses antiguos y en los espíritu del bosque, era imposible no hacerlo después de todo lo que habían vivido, no obstante, Fergus y los demás lores habían decidido confiar el las autoridades de esta nueva iglesia, por lo que ella no se podía oponer.

Paso cerca de una hora antes de que algo cambiara, Merida ya se había acostumbrado al silencio de aquella habitación, y estaba comenzando a abrazarlo como a un viejo amigo, en tanto el olor a ungüento y carne podrida yo no le incomodaban, incluso el pobre hombre frente a ella le era menos impresionante. De repente, y para su horror, el hombre abrió los ojos. Merida escucho la puerta de la capilla abrirse pero no le prestó atención, solo se enfocó en poner los sedantes en los labios del enfermo, que más parecían una delgada línea de carne quemada, pero para su sorpresa, este aparto su rostro y rechazó el medicamento.

La princesa se asustó al ver que los ojos del hombre se abrían como platos. Merida casi podía sentir su dolor, su desesperación y esto la llenaba de terror. De repente, ella se dio cuenta de que sus ojos miraban fijamente el cuchillo sobre la mesa.

– ¿Quieres que lo use? ¿qué termine tu dolor? – preguntó Merida quien nunca había matado a un hombre y se asustó ante la perspectiva de tener que hacerlo. Ella pudo ver que el enfermo trataba por todos los medios de asentir, pero no podía hacerlo completamente, no obstante ella entendió.

– Así te dolerá menos– dijo la chica mientras sacaba una pequeña botella carmesí que siempre llevaba en la cartera que colgaba de su cinturón. Elinor le había advertido que aquel veneno sólo debía usarse durante una emergencia. La reina siempre lo llevaba consigo en los días de la gran guerra entre clanes ante la perspectiva de ser capturada por el enemigo, y aconsejó a su hija que hiciere lo mismo.

Merida se dispuso a poner la botella en los labios del herido, pero justo cuando el liquido estaba por tocar sus quemados labios, la princesa bajó el frasco, no podía hacerlo, las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. Ella no podía hacerlo.

– Adelante– dijo Durnall a quien Merida no había visto entrar – es lo mejor.

La princesa contuvo las lagrimas y dejó caer el veneno en la boca del herido, ella pudo ver casi de inmediato como su garganta se contraía, como si estuviera pasando el liquido. Durnall y Merida se quedaron en silencio mientras ella sollozaba suavemente, deseaba dejar de llorar frente a él, pero no podía hacerlo. Irónicamente, Macintosh no pareció disfrutarlo, es más, colocó su pesada mano sobre su hombro como si tratara de consolarla, y ella agradeció silenciosamente aquella pequeña tregua.

De repente, William Dingwall entró acompañado por Alasdair MacGuffin. Los dos miraron en silencio al herido al tiempo que una delgada línea de sangre comenzaba a salir de su nariz. Merida entendió que había llegado el momento.

– Llamaré al monje de esta capilla para que empiece los rituales – dijo William antes de retirarse.

Alasdair Macguffin se acercó a la silla de Merida, al tiempo que sentía la mano de Macintosh retirarse de su hombro. Alasdair se arrodilló junto a ella, poniéndose a su nivel y le ofreció su pañuelo.

– Sé que no hubieras querido hacerlo, pero fue lo correcto – dijo Alasdair tras lo que puso un beso en su frente. Por un momento Merida se preguntó que vería en ella, tan solo era una chica tonta que aún no podía controlar sus emociones, y se estaba trasformando lentamente en una desalmada manipuladora, ni siquiera su aspecto era conveniente, sus pecas y ojos llorosos debían verse especialmente horribles, aún así, ella aceptó su amabilidad y la premió con una suave sonrisa. Fue entonces, que escuchó pasos, Macintosh dejó la sala sin siquiera brindarle una explicación.

.

.

.

[Durnall]

.

.

Él no estaba de humor para aquello, el miedo por el futuro se combinaba con la impresión causada al ver a ese pobre lord rural del clan Dingwall. Durnall Macintosh había visto, limpiado y regado mucha sangre, después de todo, era un orgulloso guerrero de las tierras del altas, él mejor que nadie sabía el horror que se veía durante una batalla, pero la forma en que ese sujeto había sido torturado, estaba más allá de su comprensión.

Y a pesar de todo, a pesar del horror, a pesar del miedo, una parte de él seguía ocupándose de sinsentidos, como aquella que deseaba desesperadamente que Merida mencionara el beso de tiempo atrás, y Durnall se odiaba a sí mismo por aquello.

Casi una hora antes, Durnall entró a la capilla esperando encontrar a una de las sirvientas del clan Dun Broch, o a las hermanas del Convento, pero en cambio, se había topado con nada menos que a la princesa sentada leyendo un libro de oraciones en completo silencio. Durnall sonrió ante semejante visión, era un secreto a voces que ella y su madre aún adoraban a los dioses paganos, a decir verdad, la chica se estaba convirtiendo en la imagen de la "perdición" de la que tanto hablaban los sacerdotes de la nueva religión, Aquella pequeña salvaje pagana sería su perdición, eso lo sabía, todo en ella era peligroso desde su cabello rojo y ojos azules hasta su temperamento de fuego.

En ocasiones, Durnall se sentía como una polilla encantada por el fuego, tan ocupado en admirar lo hermoso frente a él que bien podría quemarse y consumirse por completo por ella. Macintosh salió del castillo y se dirigió hacía el pueblo abajo de la montaña en su caballo favorito, hasta que llegó a una taberna en la que acordó encontrarse con su padre al atardecer.

– ¿Cómo termino todo? – preguntó su papá.

– Murió– respondió Durnall sencillamente – la princesa lo mató, fue por compasión – continuó. Arran Macintosh negó con la cabeza mientras que la tabernera ponía un par de jarras frente a ellos.

– Es espantoso, sencillamente espantoso– dijo Arran – y pensar que lo hacen casi por diversión.

– Lo sé, pero supongo que todos los bandos tienen un par de sádicos salvajes en sus filas – opinó Durnall recordando un par de desagradables incidentes con sus hombres.

– En eso tienes razón muchacho, así es la guerra, nadie está libre de culpas – dijo Arran. – pero tu sabes que no estoy aquí para hablarte de eso– continuó al tiempo que Durnall ponía los ojos en blanco.

– Oh, por favor, no más sermones– se quejó Durnall – Sé que no me quieres escuchar, pero tendrás que hacerlo– dijo su padre al tiempo que subía cada vez más la voz.

– Fergus está cada vez más predispuesto en contra tuya.

– Tendrá que tolerarme, me necesita – respondió Durnall.

– Es cierto, pero la reina no es estúpida, ella ha comenzado a mover sus influencias– dijo Arran.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Durnall molesto. – Ya sé que quiere matarme, ella…

– Ella es mucho más inteligente que tu, esta ganando a los granjeros a favor de la princesa.

– Cómo… yo… – balbuceó Durnall, pero su padre no lo dejó interrumpirlo.

– Tiene hermanas y monjes de los conventos haciendo viajes por las villas de DunBroch, predicando, haciendo obras de caridad y, por su puesto, hablando bien de su hija– dijo.

– No entiendo como esto puede ser ventajoso para ella.

– ¡Por favor Durnall, piensa!– dijo Arran mientras golpeaba la mesa con la palma de su mano – la nueva religión es muy popular, está en todas partes, no podemos escapar de ella, y la reina lo sabe, así que aprovecha la oportunidad para ganar popularidad para su hija ¿Qué se supone que harás cuando quieras llegar al trono? No lograrás reclutar a nadie, su causa tendrá el apoyo y la legitimidad de todo el reino.

Durnall se quedó pensativo, no entendía como la reina había logrado voltear todo a su favor, era impensable que ella y su hija fueran consideradas como las defensoras de la nueva fe, mientras que él era el salvaje pagano en toda aquella historia, cuando la realidad era muy diferente, Merida y Elinor nunca dejaron de creer en la antigua fe, e incluso usaron la magia una de las antiguas brujas.

– Esto no tiene sentido – murmuró Durnall en tanto tomaba un trago de su bebida.

– Claro que no– negó Arran – pensé que a la reina le importaba un comino la nueva religión, pero ella sabe utilizarla mejor que ninguno.– Lord Macintosh miró a su hijo a los ojos.

– Sabes bien que la mejor forma de llegar al trono no es enfrentándote a la princesa – murmuró – eres un muchacho bien parecido, y sé que no debería decirlo, pero nunca has sido exactamente responsable en cuestión de mujeres ¿Qué es lo que sucede con ella? ¿Por qué te es tan difícil convencerla?.

Durnall no respondió, no sabía como hacerlo, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo lograr intimar con Merida de otra manera que no fuera antagonizando con ella. Él tenía tan solo 15 años cuando tuvo su primera experiencia con una mujer, como era costumbre en las familias nobles, un día su padre lo llevó a un burdel y dijo que era momento de convertirse en un "hombre". Durnall nunca entendió claramente que quería decir su padre con aquello, o si la experiencia tuvo el efecto deseado en su carácter, pero lo que si sabía es que su manera de ver el mundo había cambiado para siempre.

Él nunca fue tan consciente de su aspecto como en aquel momento, en que entendió que cuan guapo lo consideraba el sexo opuesto, pero ahora no solo comprendía que tenía posibilidades infinitas, sino que el mundo estaba completamente lleno de mujeres, altas, bajas, famélicas o rellenas, todas tenían algo interesante que ofrecer, posiblemente, era por ello que cuando su padre le dijo que tendría que competir por la mano de la princesa se decepcionó tanto. ¿Cómo se suponía que viviría con una sola mujer el resto de su vida? Había muchas que elegir, no podía limitarse solo a una.

Merida lo cautivó con su inigualable carisma, ella era una estrella que brillaba con luz propia, y en aquel insólito acto de valentía no solo cambió su destino, sino que le dio a Durnall la posibilidad de tomar las riendas del suyo, y por eso, siempre le estaría agradecido.

Por un corto tiempo, nada cambió en la vida de Durnall. Él se limitaba a andar de mujer en mujer y a vivir alegremente hasta que las invasiones comenzaron, el heredero Macintosh y su padre comenzaron a pasar más y más tiempo en el castillo Dun Broch y Durnall encontró un atractivo más grande que las mujeres: el poder, era como si una droga hubiera remplazado a otra droga.

Por su puesto, Durnall había tratado de seducir a Merida, sería un tonto si este no hubiera sido su plan inicial, ella era la vía fácil al trono de Dun Broch, pero la princesa ni si quiera se había tomado el trabajo de dedicarle una segunda mirada. Era completamente irónico, pero su relación con Merida era más cercana que nunca, antes, él ni siquiera existía para ella, ahora, por lo menos lo consideraba como una amenaza. Él prefería ser el objeto de su odio que ignorado y descartado por la mujer que lentamente lo estaba llevando a la locura.

Durnall aún no podía señalar en qué punto exacto había comenzado a enamorarse de ella, pero lo que si sabía era que debía detener aquello si no quería terminar perdiéndolo todo. Esto lo llevó a confrontarla cada vez más, y a disminuir su autoridad frente a los otros lores y soldados del ejercito, él se había encargado de hacer ver cuan inconveniente era que una mujer liderara un pueblo guerrero como el suyo, aunque esto lo dijera más por miedo que por verdadera convicción, ya que cada día que pasaba se convencía más y más de lo peligrosas que eran la princesa y su madre.

Uno de sus mayores aciertos había sido la gran idea de poner a los hijos de los lores en contra de Merida. Él podía sentir cuan amenazada se sentía ella cada vez que la confrontaban verbalmente en algún rincón oscuro del castillo. Pronto, el carácter fuerte de la princesa comenzó aplacarse ligeramente, casi parecía una pequeña cría asustada que buscaba refugio, y así era como él la necesitaba: débil.

No obstante, todo se imaginó menos que ella optaría por quitarle la lealtad de MacGuffin. Al principio, no había hecho sino reírse en privado de sus intentos de flirteo, pues era obvio que ella no tenía experiencia en este campo, pero nunca imaginó que Alasdair reaccionara de aquella manera. Macintosh apreciaba al gigante, su carácter suave y a veces algo pusilánime contrastaba con el suyo, pero estaba seguro que nunca sería un buen esposo para Merida, o un Rey decente para Dun Broch.

– Tienes que hacer algo, Durnall – volvió a comenzar Arran. – no podré soportar ver de nuevo aquella expresión de victoria que el viejo Macguffin tenía en su cara durante la cena en que Alasdair desapareció con la princesa.

– ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿obligarla? – prácticamente gruñó Durnall.

Él sabía que a las mujeres se les obligaba a hacer muchas cosas, no era poco frecuente que muchas hijas de los lores rurales fueran prácticamente arrastradas a la alcoba matrimonial, pero hablaban de la princesa, con carácter de fuego y unos padres extremadamente poderosos y recursivos que no la obligarían a hacer nada. Además, él tampoco estaba seguro de querer hacerlo, aún recordaba la expresión triste en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel beso no fue más que producto de su exceso con la bebida. Él no deseaba extinguir el fuego en Merida, de la misma manera que lo había visto morir en aquellas mujeres de las villas atacadas por los invasores.

– No lo sé – negó su padre– por ahora, asegúrate de que se mantenga lejos de MacGuffin.

– Entendido– asintió Durnall quien recordó quiso golpearse a sí mismo al recordar que había dejado solos a Merida y Alasdair en aquella capilla.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Merida]

.

.

.

Merida aún se sentía triste por el pobre hombre muerto hacía unos pocos instantes, pero tenía que reconocer que la amabilidad de Alasdair la hacía sentir mejor. Él le brindó su brazo, y juntos caminaron por las huertas en la parte trasera del castillo. La princesa sabía que no debían estar solos, pero los espías de su madre habrían de estar detrás de cada esquina cuidándola.

Alasdair se mostró simpático y pareció comprender la compasión que sintió por aquel hombre. Pero, había un solo detalle en toda la escena que molestaba a Merida: ¿Por qué él nunca trató de defenderla cuando era abordada por Durnall? ¿sería posible que él fuera tan servil como para no atreverse a confrontarlo en publico?

– ¡Alasdair! – llamó Durnall desde la entrada del jardín. Alasdair se soltó de su agarre, con tal fuerza que casi la hace caer. Él no quería que Durnall se enterara de que su relación era más y más cercana.

– El Rey nos necesita, hay un consejo de guerra en el salón del trono, dejen de perder el tiempo– prácticamente gruñó Durnall quien obviamente estaba de mal humor. Merida se estremeció ante esto, él era particularmente desagradable cuando se encontraba molesto.

– Por su puesto – asintió Alasdair quien se dirigió hacía la entrada, mientras que Merida permanecía en su sitio.

– He dicho que todos tenemos que ir– dijo Durnall exasperado al ver que ella no se movía. Merida sintió una pequeña punzada de emoción mientras corría hacía el pasillo, no podía creer que el Rey la hubiera tenido en cuenta en dos ocasiones seguidas.

Gran parte de la discusión consistió en lord Dingwall explicándoles quien era el terrateniente que había muerto horas antes en la capilla de los calabozos del castillo, y la otra mitad, consistía en determinar que iban a hacer. Merida opinaba que lo que había sucedido en las tierras del Clan Dingwall era suficiente como para buscar una confrontación efectiva con los invasores, ellos ya conocían sus técnicas de lucha, tenían provisiones para los ejércitos, y armas de calidad. Además, ahora la lucha se sostendría en suelo de Dun Broch.

– No estamos listos – dijo Alasdair tajantemente.

– ¿Qué? – se preguntó Merida en voz baja. Al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta de que Durnall se encontraba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Lord Dingwall quien había pasado casi dos horas explicando por qué necesitaba ayuda para defender sus tierras.

– Es como la princesa decía hace un tiempo, necesitamos conocer sus taticas de lucha- dijo Alasdair señalando a Merida con la mano, y fue ahí cuando ella supo que debía actuar.

– Espera, sé que dije algo así pero ya pasado casi un mes y medio, creo que estamos listos para actuar, tres de los cuatro clanes han sido atacados no podemos esperar – opinó Merida.

– Estoy de acuerdo– asintió Durnall – es ahora que debemos defendernos, antes de que nos ganen terreno.

– Los ejércitos se encuentran listos – dijo otra voz en el recinto, a partir de allí varios comentaros llamando a la guerra comenzaron a retumbar en el salón, y el corazón de Merida se llenó de algo parecido a la emoción y el miedo, aquel sentimiento era casi intoxicante.

– Está decidido, los ejércitos se desplazarán en tres días a partir de hoy, ¡por Dun Broch! – gritó Fergus en tanto se ponía de pie y desenfundaba su espada.

– ¡Por Dun Broch! – respondieron todos al unísono.

A pesar de la excitación general, Merida vio algo en el rostro de Alasdair , algo que finalmente le ofrecía una explicación acerca de lo que estaba mal en su forma de combatir: él era un cobarde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del fic original:Hola a todos, veo que no me equivoqué. Nunca, nunca había tenido tan pocos hits como en este fic, en serio no es broma, son poquitísimos, eso si incluyo el mío, que entré a ver como había quedado el fic.
> 
> Pero francamente no importa, quiero agradecer a quien leyó, espero que les gustara este capitulo. La verdad es que tengo que reconocer que este fic lo escribo sobre todo para mi misma, he pasado un año sin escribir, y la verdad me hace falta me ayuda a des estresarme, y me gusta escribir las historias que quiero de la forma en que a mi me gustaría que se desenvolvieran los hechos, así que si esto es lo único que puedo escribir en esto trabajaré, quiero ponerme en forma nuevamente, siento que me hace falta práctica. Gracias por incluirme en sus categorías, adiós.
> 
> Notas para AO3: Mie%&da por qué siempre olvido actualizar los fics en ambas páginas.


	3. Traición

_[Traición]_

_._

_._

Merida siguió escuchando la conversación frente a ella, mientras se tornaba más y más técnica. Su padre y los demás lores se concentraron en discutir algunos aspectos logísticos del desplazamiento de una gran cantidad de hombres hasta los campos del Clan Dingwall, pero la princesa no podía dejar de pensar de tanto en tanto en Alasdair. Él no era valiente como Durnall, aquello era un problema ya que ella no apreciaba la cobardía, pero si lo analizaba con cuidado, aquello sería una conveniente ventaja dado que Merida necesitaba un Rey que no la opacara, y sobre todo, que no tratara de usurpar su trono.

– Creo que eso es lo único que vale la pena discutir por ahora– concluyó el Rey dando a entender que la reunión llegaba a su fin.

Merida avanzó por el largo pasillo hasta su habitación. Pudiera ser que Alasdair no fuera perfecto, pero seguía siendo su única esperanza.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uno de los eventos que más emocionaba a Merida durante su niñez era el festival de la primavera. Por un día específico, la princesa tenía la completa libertad de salir a divertirse. El encanto de aquel evento no se disipó cuando Merida se hizo una adolecente, aunque su madre le hubiera prohibido dejarse ver en la villa más allá de las seis de la tarde desde que cumplió 14 años. Tiempo después, ella entendió que era a esta hora a la que los guerreros, pueblerinos y nobles salían a beber en las tabernas locales, por lo que no sería seguro para ella o sus damas de compañía quedarse en las calles.

Aquel año el festival de primavera se llevaría a cabo como siempre, sin importar la inminencia de la guerra. Merida sabía que esta sería la última posibilidad de divertirse que tendrían en bastante tiempo, lo que implicaría que los hombres de su padre beberían como si el mundo fuera a terminar.

A pesar de todo, nada desanimó a Merida, ella estaba obstinada en disfrutar el festival como lo hacía cada año, aunque tuviera la poco grata presencia de Durnall en el castillo.

– Princesa – dijo una de las sirvientas de la cocina con quien Merida jugaba cuando eran niñas, y que entró a su habitación con una caja de madera entre sus manos acompañada con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

– ¿La tienes? – preguntó Merida prácticamente saltando de su cama.

– Por su puesto– dijo la chica mientras destapaba la caja. – mi tía la hizo especialmente para usted.

– Gracias, gracias, gracias – respondió Merida mientras sacaba una elaborada corona de flores de la caja.

Cada año las chicas del castillo y sus alrededores asistían al festival y a los bailes que se celebraban, ataviadas con coronas de flores que se elaboraban con el producto de la temporada, era casi una competencia llevar la más hermosa y elaborada. Para Merida aquel era uno de los pocos placeres realmente femeninos que le agradaban. Ella no era muy adepta a los vestidos decorados, ni a los peinados complejos, pero no había nada mejor que sentirse la reina del festival, y bailar libremente como si no hubiera mañana.

– Es hermosa– suspiró Merida – sabía que tu tía era la persona indicada – dijo mientras le daba una moneda de plata a la emocionada chica.

– Le quedará hermosa, alteza – respondió la chica.

Merida se dio prisa y se colocó un sencillo vestido verde claro que su madre le había preparado para la ocasión. La princesa agradeció que no tuviera más apliques que un sencillo lazo en el cuello como el resto de sus vestidos. Sin embargo, la reina había tenido que escoger esas desdichadas mangas anchas que a ella tanto le gustaban y que no dejaban mover a Merida con facilidad.

A pesar de todo, la princesa estaba muy contenta con su aspecto aquel día, el vestido era cómodo y la corona de flores blancas era simplemente magnifica. Solo esperaba que aquel día que comenzaba con tantas promesas de felicidad no fuera a ser arruinado por Durnall y sus comentarios. Merida sonrió ante la perspectiva del baile, las risas y toda la libertad de no tenerse que sentir como una princesa siquiera por un día, poder olvidar la guerra, la muerte y el peligro por unos instantes.

Los eventos de la mañana fueron bastante buenos. Merida llevó a sus hermanos a ver una función de marionetas que ella también disfrutó aunque fuera para niños, cerca a la hora del almuerzo, fue con las demás chicas del pueblo y participó en la formación de la trenza, pero lo mejor llegaría durante la tarde cuando comenzara el baile.

Su madre solo la dejaba participar en los bailes femeninos. Ella bien sabía que una dama de la corte no podía bailar con hombres plebeyos, pero eso no le impedía divertirse muchísimo, y planeaba que esta vez se repitiera aquella experiencia.

La música dio lugar a un baile mixto, y Merida tenía que retirarse del centro de la plaza. Elinor siempre había sido muy particular en ello. Ser una princesa significaba que ella tenía una imagen que cuidar, debía comportarse modestamente, con dignidad. La verdad es que Merida no entendía claramente porqué era tan importante que ella no bailara con los demás aldeanos, pero sabía que se metería en un gigantesco problema si aceptaba bailar con un plebeyo.

– Princesa, ¿una tregua? – preguntó Durnall Macintosh mientras se acercaba a ella y le ofrecía su mano.

– No, no puedo – respondió Merida, quien ardía en deseos de aceptar aquella propuesta, ella adoraba bailar, y sería la primera vez que lo hiciera en los bailes mixtos, como toda una adulta, aunque su pareja fuera justamente él.

– ¿No puedes? – preguntó Durnall casi burlándose de ella.

– Se supone que una princesa no debe participar en los bailes mixtos con los demás aldeanos – dijo Merida murmurando entre dientes las palabras que su madre le había dicho una y otra vez.

– Yo no soy un aldeano, soy el hijo de Lord Macintosh– respondió Durnall. Merida evaluó sus opciones. A decir verdad, él tenía la razón, no era cualquier aldeano, y si esta propuesta hubiera ocurrido en un baile en el castillo, la reina no hubiera puesto oposición alguna.

– Bien– respondió Merida.

– ¿Bien?– preguntó Macintosh quien parecía casi sorprendido por que Merida no lo hubiera rechazado con un bien merecido puño en la nariz.

– Si, bailemos– aceptó Merida. Macintosh sonrió y le ofreció su mano mientras que el laúd sonaba una vez más. Los bailarines asumieron rápidamente su sitio en la formación y el espectáculo dio inicio.

Había otra razón para aceptar la propuesta de Macintosh, aunque Merida no hubiera querido admitirlo. Desde aquella noche en los establos, ella había querido retomar el tema del beso, hubiera querido preguntarle a Durnall si hubo si quiera una poco de honestidad de su parte. Ella aún podía sentir el roce suave de sus labios, sus manos en su cabello y aquel abrazo casi reconfortante.

Merida trató de sacar estos pensamientos de su cabeza mientras bailaban, ya era suficiente tener que recordar este episodio mientras sus palmas hacían contacto en los giros del baile. Sin embargo, Durnall Macintosh era como una pesadilla necia que no quería abandonarla, ni dormida, ni despierta. Merida hubiera querido poder dirigir si quiera la mitad de los pensamientos que le dedicaba a aquel salvaje a Alasdair, pero lo cierto era que por más cortés y dulce que fuera su relación con el heredero Maguffin, faltaba aquella curiosidad e inquietud que solo podía causarle aquel patán, y Merida detestaba que fuera así.

– Tienes dos pies izquierdos – dijo Merida burlándose de la forma de bailar de Macintosh.

– Lo sé– respondió Durnall – soy un guerrero, no un bailarín.

– Yo sé bailar y pelear – respondió Merida provocándolo.

– No bailas tan bien, princesa – contestó Durnall descaradamente. Merida rió suavemente en tanto se alejaba de él para hacer una de las figuras del baile, de repente, sus manos volvieron a unirse.

– No puedo creer que desperdiciaras la oportunidad de burlarte de mis habilidades con las armas, jamás habías dejado pasar una oportunidad de este tipo. – se burló Merida.

– Tal vez no lo hago porque quiero que sigas bailando conmigo– rió Macintosh

– ¿Por qué?– preguntó Merida quien se sintió ruborizarse. Macintosh volvió a alejarse en tanto hacía una de las figuras, en tanto sus manos se encontraron nuevamente mientras que los bailarines se alienaban en línea recta.

– Princesa, creo que sabes que me gustan las mujeres, y mucho, así que no dejaría escapar una oportunidad de contacto "licito"– dijo. Merida abrió la boca en un gesto de completa estupefacción jamás se imaginó que fuera a ser tan descarado como para atreverse a decirle algo como esto en su cara. Rápidamente, ella reasumió su compostura y le siguió el juego.

– Pensé que yo no era de su agrado,  _milord_  – dijo Merida.

– Tal vez tu y yo tenemos intereses enfrentados, pero no me atrevería a decir que "no eres de mi agrado"

– Las mujeres de las cocinas del palacio hablan de sujetos como tu, todo el tiempo, incluso Maudie me ha prevenido de los de tu clase.

–¿Los de mi clase? – repitió Macintosh divertido por la manera en que Merida había decidido seguirle el juego.

– Eres un miserable mujeriego – la música dejó de sonar, por lo que Merida al igual de los demás bailarines hizo una reverencia frente a su pareja y le dedicó una última mirada – y yo no tengo tiempo que perder con los de tu clase – concluyó Merida antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse sin dejar que él pudiera contestar.

.

.

.

.

[Durnall]

.

.

.

Durnall odiaba aquellos festivales, los detestaba hasta más no poder, todos los eventos eran infantiles y sosos, ¿a qué clase de simplón le gustaría aquel baile de la trenza? Incluso la mayoría de bailes que se tocaban eran femeninos, probablemente aquello era idea de la reina, con el fin de que no hubiera lugar a ninguna "indecencia". Él rió por lo bajo, lo cierto era que él adoraba los bailes mixtos eran unas de las pocas oportunidades para tener un poco de "contacto lícito" con el sexo opuesto.

Él sabía que para personas como Merida u otras miembros de la nobleza aquellos eventos no debían tomarse a la ligera, la "pureza" de una mujer noble era uno de sus bienes más preciados, y si su esposo llegaba a sospechar que no era virgen al momento del matrimonio, podría ser repudiada, por lo que este sería el mayor contacto al que podría aspirar con una de estas chicas.

Durnall sonrió al ver a Merida bailar con las demás mujeres del pueblo, ella se veía radiante, y él casi podía ver la mano de la reina Elinor en la elección del vestuario de la chica, ya que parecía lo suficientemente sencilla para hacer contacto con la gente normal, pero lo suficientemente elegante como para diferenciarla y no dejar que se confundiera con las aldeanas, haciéndoles entender que ella seguía estando por encima de los demás. Tenía que admitirlo, la reina podría ser su mayor obstáculo para llegar al trono, pero era sencillamente brillante.

Merida rió con otras chicas, casi parecía una mujer normal, hablando y riendo con sus amigas mientras que mutuamente alababan las coronas de flores de las otras. Ahora que lo pensaba, Merida parecía ser el tipo de persona que genuinamente disfrutaba de todo ese sinsentido. Durnall invitó a bailar a la princesa, su interacción fue demasiado divertida como para no volver intentarlo. Sin embargo, ella desapareció antes de él tuviera una segunda oportunidad.

– " _Yo no tengo tiempo que perder con los de tu clase_  "– le dijo Merida mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa malintencionada. Durnall compró una bebida y la tomó en una de las mesas de la taberna, aún era temprano, y los demás hombres de la aldea estaban ocupados con las mujeres, pero él estaba sediento. La princesa era una de esas mujeres que no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que hacían al momento de coquetear, y aún así era completamente irresistible de manera natural.

– ¿No se suponía que debías estar cuidando a la princesa? – escuchó Durnall decir a un guardia mientras que hablaba con otros que se encontraban en la mesa contigua a la suya.

– La princesa no necesita que la cuiden – respondió el sujeto tomando un gran vaso de whiskey.

– La reina te mandará al calabozo si le pasa algo, y el rey… mejor ni pensar lo que llegaría a hacerte– dijo el soldado.

– No le pasará nada– respondió el primer soldado – está en el rio con las demás mujeres, tan solo pasarán la tarde allí, haciendo lo que quiera que hagan las mujeres hasta que empiecen los bailes de la noche.

Durnall sintió la potente bebida quemarle la legua y la garganta, era curioso, pero sabía que aquella era una oportunidad única –  _¿oportunidad para qué?_  – se preguntó a sí mismo. La verdad es que lo que pretendía durante aquella tarde no tenía que ver con la corona. Durnall sonrió por lo bajo, puede que ella fuese la clave para ser rey, pero también era increíblemente fascinante.

Macintosh dejó un par de monedas sobre la mesa y salió de la taberna, su traidor cerebro lo llevó directo hacía el rio, en donde encontró a las mujeres jóvenes del pueblo divirtiéndose en la orilla. Nuevamente, encontró a Merida charlando y riendo como una chica normal. La mirada de la princesa se desviaba de cada tanto en tanto hacía las jóvenes que se encontraban jugando en el agua. Era claro que ella moría por darse un baño en aquella soleada tarde de primavera.

Durnall sonrió. Merida no podría ser una peor "dama" ni aunque tratara con todas sus fuerzas. Ella era demasiado salvaje como para ser una cortesana decente, y la reina le daría un ataque si la encontraba bañándose en el rio. La tarde comenzó a caer, y Merida le dedicó una última mirada a las aguas cristalinas que no había tenido la oportunidad de probar. Ella venía en su dirección, sola, ya que parecía haberle dicho a la dama que le hacía compañía que no tenía razón para seguirla. La princesa atravesó el improvisado puente de tablas, y él supo en ese momento que lo que estuviera esperando iba a suceder muy pronto.

Él la siguió por un par de segundos. Merida lo mataría si la llegaba a sorprender de una mala manera, él lo sabía. La tarde se hacía cada vez más oscura, mientras que los arboles que rodeaban el castillo más verdes y espesos. Nadie los vería.

– Princesa – la llamó Durnall. Merida volteó preparada para atacar como lo haría cualquier buen guerrero.

– ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Merida. Ella miró hacía los lados, seguramente no esperaba que él fuese a hacer algo tan arriesgado como abordarla a solas en la mitad del bosque al atardecer.

– No pude encontrarte en lo que quedó de tarde– dijo Durnall.

– Tengo que irme, a mamá no le gusta que me quede afuera la tarde de un festival– respondió Merida más seria de lo que le hubiera gustado a Durnall.

– Ella no tiene porqué enterarse, no tiene por que saber nada – respondió él.

– Eres una terrible influencia – dijo Merida casi exasperada.

– Merida… – empezó Durnall mientras se acercaba a ella. Al principio, Merida dio un par de pasos hacía atrás, pero pronto recobró la compostura y le hizo frente. Él era mucho más alto que ella, pero no parecía importarle, en realidad, la princesa parecía estar muy cómoda con aquella inesperada cercanía.

–Pretendamos que no soy un Macintosh, y digamos que no eres la princesa, pretendamos que papá no quiere que yo sea rey y que tu eres una mujer común y corriente– empezó Durnall tranquilamente.

– No tiene sentido pretender algo que no ocurre en realidad – respondió Merida.

– Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta, así que no te heriría pretender – continuó Durnall. Merida no contestó así que él supuso que ella finalmente había aceptado sus suposiciones – si nuestras circunstancias fueran siquiera un poco diferentes ¿me rechazarías?

– ¿A-A qué te refieres? – preguntó Merida sonrojándose.

– Al beso de hace algún tiempo – respondió Durnall quien nunca había sido tímido. Los sonrojos y la coquetería modesta nunca habían sido para él, si él quería algo o a alguien, él abordaba el asunto sin dilaciones, y Merida no iba a ser su excepción. Él tenía que saber si ella lo aceptaría, y si lo hacía, tomaría su oportunidad sin pensarlo dos veces.

– No podemos confiar el uno en el otro– murmuró Merida.

– No, no podemos – confirmó Durnall – pero pretendamos que sí, aún así ¿me hubieras rechazado? – preguntó.

– Yo… yo no lo creo–respondió Merida, aquello era lo único que él necesitaba. Durnall la tomó por la cintura y la besó nuevamente como había hecho aquel día en los establos. Ella le respondió de inmediato colocando sus manos en sus hombros y besándolo con igual intensidad.

Merida era inexperta, esto era claro, pero ella era fuego puro e incontenible. Durnall jamás se había sentido así con una mujer, como si ella lo desbordara, lo quemara con su fuego y lo redujera a cenizas. Él llevó las manos hacía el cabello de Merida, y sin siquiera darse cuenta lanzó hacía un lado su tocado de flores, pero aquello lo tenía sin cuidado, es más, ya había llegado a un punto en qué absolutamente nada importaba.

– Ten cuidado, no puedes romperlo – murmuró Merida en sus labios al sentir que él deshacía el nudo en el cuello de su vestido.

– No lo haré – respondió Durnall pasando a besar su cuello. Él trató con todas sus fuerzas que sus labios no dejaran marca en su piel, pero la adrenalina le estaba jugando una mala pasada, había esperado aquello por tanto tiempo, el día en el que ella lo aceptara y le correspondiera.

Durnall sabía a la perfección que sus caricias eran cada vez menos y menos inocentes. Él aprovecho la oscuridad que se filtraba en el bosque, y el entusiasmo de Merida que tan solo rivalizaba con el propio. Las manos de la princesa bajaron por su pecho, mientras que él trataba de levantar su pesada falda.

– ¡Espera!– dijo Merida apartándose de él. Ella reacomodo su vestido y dio unos cuantos pasos hacía atrás.

– No importa lo que digas, tengo que irme – dijo Merida tratando de recuperar el aliento. Durnall hubiera querido pensar únicamente en él en aquel momento, tal vez así hubiera encontrado las palabras o las acciones indicadas para hacerla permanecer allí, con él. Sin embargo, él sabía cuanto estaba en juego para la princesa.

– Sí, hablaremos mañana – asintió igualmente sin aliento. Merida le dedicó una última y se marchó a través del bosque hasta el castillo.

Durnall supo en aquel momento que nunca podría olvidar aquella última sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La noche había caído y Merida aún no llegaba a casa. Elinor lo hubiera tomado con más tranquilidad si no hubiesen estado en medio de la situación en la que se encontraban, a puertas de una guerra y a con uno de los ambiciosos herederos de los grandes clanes valiéndose de la condición de mujer de su hija para cuestionar su autoridad ante los demás líderes.

Elinor jamás vio un peligro en aquel miserable jovencito, sabía que era poco menos que un rufián, pero nunca se imaginó que su ambición se fuera a escapar de tal manera de sus manos. La reina escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse en tanto una de sus damas de compañía hacía una pronunciada reverencia.

– La princesa está de vuelta, majestad – dijo la mujer.

– Gracias– respondió Elinor quien salió con la mayor compostura que pudo reunir hacía el cuarto de su hija. La reina dejó salir un profundo suspiro, aquello significaba que Merida no había sido herida, y que a pesar de su temor, todo marchaba bien.

Merida había acabado de llegar a su habitación para cuando Elinor pasó por el marco de la puerta. La reina se dio cuenta de inmediato de que estaba equivocada, nada marchaba bien.

– Hola mamá, perdí la cuenta de la hora yo… – comenzó Merida pero no pudo terminar, ya que se vio silenciada por una fuerte bofetada.

Elinor en pocas ocasiones se había enfadado tanto con su hija como en ese momento. Aquella tonta muchacha casi los había llevado a una guerra hacía unos cuantos años, por lo que no le debería sorprenderle que fuera tan poco previsiva como para poner su nombre en juego de aquella manera. Desde el primer instante en que la vio la reina supo a lo que se enfrentaba, sus labios hinchados y enrojecidos, las marcas en su cuello y los lazos de su vestido completamente abiertos eran más que prueba suficiente de la estupidez de su hija. Sin embargo, lo que más la delató fue su silencio. Merida sabía que era culpable y aceptaba silenciosamente su destino mientras se frotaba suavemente la mejilla.

– Merida – empezó Elinor – Por favor dime que tienes tu corona de flores.

– No, se quedó en el bosque– negó Merida conteniendo la frustración y las lagrimas.

– Por todos los santos… – suspiró Elinor quien ahora estaba completamente segura, su hija estaba en un serio aprieto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Durnall apenas había salido del sopor causado por su encuentro con Merida cuando encontró su corona en medio del follaje. Era cursi, pero él sintió deseos de conservarla, por lo menos hasta que se secara, como recuerdo de aquel día, de ese maravilloso momento en que aquella chica de fuego había correspondido sus sentimientos.

Él subió rápidamente la ladera que los separaba del castillo, y se dirigió a las habitaciones que el rey le había asignado en la parte oeste. Durnall se sorprendió al ver las luces encendidas, probablemente su padre aún no salía a las tabernas del pueblo a continuar con la fiesta, debía estar esperándolo.

Su felicidad casi no podía ser contenida en su pecho. Ahora, no solo tenía posibilidad de ganar el cariño de Merida, sino que complacería a su padre completamente. Lord Macintosh le había dado la tarea de seducirla, y eso había hecho, él estaría muy orgulloso de su victoria.

– Durnall, te estaba esperando – dijo Lord Macintosh mientras reacomodaba su capa antes de salir.

– Lo sé, lo sé, surgió algo importante – contestó Durnall muy orgulloso de sí mismo mientras que levantaba la corona de flores y se la mostraba.

– ¿Eso es lo qué creo qué es? – preguntó Lord Macintosh mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a la chimenea.

– Lo es– dijo Durnall sonriente – ella finalmente me aceptó, papá– La expresión de Arran mostró una brillante sonrisa.

– Sabía que podrías hacerlo, sabía que si alguien podía hacerlo ese eras tu– dijo Lord Macintosh al tiempo que Durnall se dejaba caer en la silla junto a la suya.

– Ahora tienes que asegurar tu victoria, si sabes jugar tus cartas, podrías casarte con ella la próxima semana.

– Woow, papá, no creo que ella acepte ir tan rápido– dijo Durnall sonriéndole a su padre.

– Pero Fergus sí, tendrá que aceptarlo, si no quiere que el nombre de su princesa se vea completamente cubierto de barro– dijo Arran. Durnall no entendió a que se refería su padre, pero estaba seguro de qué no le gustaba hacía donde iba la conversación.

– Me agrada que hayas sido lo suficientemente precavido como para traer algo que le perteneciera a la princesa como prueba de que ustedes estuvieron juntos – murmuró Arran.

– ¡No! – se apresuró Durnall – solo fue un beso, nada más, ella dejó caer esto, yo nunca quise…

– No importa si fue un beso o no, lo que importa es que tienes la forma asegurarte de conseguir la corona– respondió Arran exasperado.

– lo lamento papá pero no entiendo nada.

– Llévale esto a Fergus, – dijo mientras señalaba la corona de flores – dile que le pertenece a su hija y que ella ya no es virgen. Sabes bien lo que opina la nueva religión de las relaciones por fuera del matrimonio, todas las mentiras que dijeran los aliados de la reina quedarán manchadas de lodo si tu sacas a la luz este secreto. Fergus tendrá dos opciones, o enviar a su hija a un convento y exponer a esos tres niños a ser asesinados por ser los únicos herederos, o permitir que tu te cases con su hija y dejar que te conviertas en Rey.

– No– murmuró Durnall quien de inmediato vio la expresión de su padre cambiar nuevamente.

– ¿Cómo que no?

– No quiero chantajearla– dijo. Al ver que su padre estaba por comenzar a gritar decidió hacer algo por calmarlo – papá, ya tengo el cariño de Merida, no tengo que hacer algo tan sucio, no quiero y no es necesario.

– Una guerra se aproxima, ¿es qué no comprendes? – preguntó Arran – cualquiera de nosotros podría morir mañana, tienes que darte prisa y asegurar la corona.

– Si llego a chantajear a la princesa, la reina me atacará con todo su poder, no puedo exponerme así, aún no tengo la habilidad como para enfrentarme a ella, tú tampoco tienes la inteligencia para hacerle frente – dijo Durnall completamente convencido de cada una de aquellas palabras.

– Una vez hallas hablado con Fergus, la Reina no podrá hacer nada, escúchame– dijo Durnall mientras tomaba a su hijo por los hombros – debes hacerlo ahora mismo.

– Debes venir conmigo, papá – respondió Durnall.

– Claro que no, esto es algo que debes hacer tú solo, sin mi ayuda. – respondió Arran dedicándole una sonrisa– ya has llegado muy lejos, no puedes detenerte en este momento.

– Papá…– suspiró Durnall.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Durnall volvió a cruzar el bosque que rodeaba el castillo mientras se acercaba a una de las tabernas de la aldea. Él sabía que el Rey Fergus se encontraba bebiendo allí, y debía darse prisa antes de que estuviera demasiado borracho para escucharle. Macintosh apretó con fuerza su saco de piel en donde llevaba la corona. Él aún pensaba que esta era una pésima idea, pero Arran no le había dado muchas posibilidades, probablemente, por eso Durnall decidió coger un atajo y caminar por un camino menos transitado por el que llegaría en la mitad de tiempo en a la taberna.

Él ansiaba hablar con el Rey en un lugar abarrotado y ruidoso, en donde nadie les pusiera atención, pero que fuera lo suficientemente público como para que el célebre Rey Oso no tratara de arrancarle la cabeza con sus propias manos. Durnall sabía muy bien que esto era una traición a Merida, a sus sentimientos, a toda la felicidad que en algún momento pensó que encontraría con ella. No obstante lo anterior, el efecto igualmente sería el deseado, él podría casarse con ella y ser Rey, tal vez lograría ganar su perdón con el paso del tiempo.

De repente, Durnall sintió uno de los peores dolores que hubiera experimentado en su vida, alguien le había golpeado con un enorme trozo de madera por la espalda. Él cayó de frente, y con mucha lentitud, se dio la vuelta en el suelo para poder ver a su atacante. Justo cuando había logrado ponerse boca arriba un nuevo golpe lo atacó en la parte baja del abdomen.

– Buenas noches – dijo una elegante voz femenina. Durnall no logró responder, en algún punto había mordido su lengua y ahora brotaba sangre de su boca.

– Lord Macintosh, es una linda noche para pasear ¿no lo cree? – preguntó la Reina malintencionadamente mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa cargada de arrogancia. La Reina iba acompañada de dos enormes soldados del clan Dun Broch armados hasta los dientes. Mientras que el sujeto que lo había golpeado con aquel maso parecía dispuesto a reventarle el cráneo ante la menor provocación.

– Me temo que tiene algo que me pertenece– La reina sacó un pequeño cuchillo y con ella cortó rápidamente la tira de su saco de cuero. Después, la reina lo tomó y le dio una breve mirada al interior, sin revelarle a los guardias de que se trataba.

– La primera vez que lo vi en el salón del trono pensé que era bufón, nunca hubiera imaginado que llegaría a ser semejante dolor de muelas, Macintosh – dijo la reina al tiempo que uno de los soldados le daba una fuerte patada en el costado.

– Una parte de mi quisiera tener el valor y darle la orden a estos caballeros de que aplastaran su lindo rostro en el prado para que no pueda volver a hacer ningún mal – gruñó la reina completamente furiosa – pero no es lo más prudente considerando la guerra que se aproxima, así que tan solo le dejaré una advertencia: no lo quiero cerca de mi familia, se acerca una guerra, y cualquier muerte podría ser considerada un feo y sangriento accidente.

Lo que siguió a aquellas palabras fue una completa y entera oscuridad luego de que un puñetazo le hiciera perder la conciencia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Elinor]

.

.

.

Su papel de reina se había limitado prácticamente a apagar incendios desde que terminó la gran guerra de los clanes. Elinor se sentía muy orgullosa de lo que había logrado hasta ahora. El reino era relativamente estable y su familia estaba a salvo, y ella pretendía que así siguiera siendo. Terribles cosas se habían hecho gracias a órdenes suyas, pero Elinor no lo lamentaba, cómo podría hacerlo si con ello había asegurado la supervivencia de los suyos ante enemigos tan peligrosos como Lord Macintosh quien ahora contaba con la ayuda del rufián de su hijo.

– Merida– dijo Elinor quien entró a la habitación de su hija. Merida ya se encontraba en cama, completamente cambiada y lista para dormir, por lo que se levantó y se sentó en la silla de su tocador.

– Mamá, ¿qué haces despierta tan tarde?

– Salvándote el cuello – respondió Elinor a su desagradecida hija. La Reina tenía la fea impresión de que Merida no había tomado con suficiente seriedad la amenaza que podría resultar de que Durnall Macintosh se hubiera quedado con un objeto personal suyo como aquella corona. Ella no parecía pensar que una amenaza de chantaje fuera lo suficientemente grave.

– Localicé a Durnall iba camino a la taberna en la que se encuentra Fergus, llevaba esto– dijo mientras sacaba la corona de la bolsa y la lanzaba sobre la cama – los hombres son tan predecibles, siempre es igual – se quejó Elinor quien esperaba que de una vez por todas Merida tomara en serio sus advertencias. De repente, la reina se dio cuenta de que su hija no respondía, es más, se hallaba observando aquella corona con la mirada vidriosa.

Aquel comportamiento era completamente ajeno a la personalidad de su impulsiva hija, quien de seguro habría aprovechado la primera oportunidad para ponerse a la defensiva y hallar una excusa a su terrible comportamiento. En cambio, ella observaba la corona completamente horrorizada.

– Él no llevaba eso a la taberna donde se encontraba papá, seguro que no pensaba… – balbuceó Merida al tiempo que su frase era ahogada por un sollozo.

– Me temo que si, Merida, él llevaba esto con él, los guardias lo siguieron desde que abandonó las habitaciones que le dimos al clan Macintosh, lo intercepté un par de metros antes de la taberna– dijo Elinor calmadamente.

De repente, Merida se llevó las manos al rostro y se puso a llorar. Elinor quedó desarmada. Tal vez se había equivocado, no era que ella no tomara en serio la posibilidad de que Durnall la chantajeara para que se casara con él, lo que en realidad ocurría era que Merida no lo creía capaz de traicionarla.

Elinor se sorprendió al comprender la magnitud de la situación. Ella estaba equivocada, el asunto entre Merida y Durnall no había sido simple lujuria, o un affaire, por lo menos no para su hija, quien en realidad parecía estar enamorada de Durnall Macintosh.

– Soy tan estúpida, mamá, tan estúpida – lloró Merida. Elinor se quedó sin palabras. Su hija siempre había parecido tan fuerte, tan segura de sí misma, casi impasible ante los avances de sus tres patéticos pretendientes, pero, al parecer, ella se había equivocado, Merida escondía todo un mundo interior que le era desconocido hasta ese momento.

Elinor tomó asiento en la cama frente a su hija, y la atrajo hacía su pecho, acariciando su cabello. Tan solo aquella mañana la había visto sonreír con las atracciones infantiles del festival, y entonces pensó que aún era su niña, pero nunca se detuvo a pensar que ella había cambiado, y que alguien podría aprovecharse de su inocencia. La Reina sintió un profundo pesar, ella aún recordaba su primer amor, un muchacho de los establos llamado Andrew, tuvo que dejarlo cuando la prometieron a Fergus, aquello le rompió el corazón, pero ella nunca tuvo que sobrellevar algo como lo que vivía Merida, sentir que a la persona a la que se le había entregado su cariño, lo tomaba y lo estallaba en mil pedazos, debía ser completamente degradante.

En aquel momento, mientras su niña lloraba sobre su pecho, Elinor lamentó no haber ordenado aplastar el cráneo de Durnall Macintosh junto a aquella mugrienta taberna.

.

.

.

.

[Durnall]

.

.

.

– Whiskey, necesito más whiskey para rociarlo en sus heridas – dijo la voz masculina que se sentía prácticamente sobre él.

– Señor, está reaccionando – dijo el hombre.

– ¡Durnall! – lo llamó Arran – ¡Durnall!– repitió mientras que él solo contestaba con algo parecido a un gruñido.

Durnall abrió muy lentamente sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que se hallaba tendido en su cama, sus parpados se resistían a abrirse, ya que su cara se encontraba amoratada y algo hinchada, mientras que un espantoso sabor a sangre estaba comenzando a marearlo.

– Déjenos solos por un momento – pidió Arran mientras el curandero abandonaba la habitación.

– Me temo que cometí un terrible error, Durnall. Tu estabas en lo correcto, no debimos apresurarnos – comenzó Arran Macintosh. De repente, los recuerdos del día anterior lo golpearon, el beso, el discurso de la Reina.

– ¿Cómo supo la Reina que trataríamos de hablar con el Rey? – se preguntó Durnall.

– Supongo que soy algo predecible, hijo – rió Arran sin una pizca de humor – tenías razón, no debí apresurarte, no debí haber dejado que te marcharas solo, todo este desastre es solo culpa mía.

Durnall le contó cada uno de los detalles de su encuentro con Elinor. Era obvio que la Reina debió enterarse de había pasado la tarde persiguiendo a Merida, y qué eventualmente ella le había correspondido, y era aún más dolorosamente obvio que también habría presentido el peligro en el que se encontraba su hija.

Ahora, Durnall no solo se encontraba adolorido por sus heridas, sino porque sabía a ciencia cierta que la pequeña y fugaz oportunidad que tuvo para qué Merida correspondiera sus sentimientos, se había extinguido como una llama de muy corta duración. La princesa no le perdonaría aquella traición, y él no podía culparla.

– Papá, necesito dormir – dijo Durnall antes de volver a cerrar los ojos una vez más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Merida]

.

.

Ya había pasado poco más de día y medio desde el festival, y Merida no recibía noticia alguna de Durnall. Los espías de su madre les habían informado que se encontraba convaleciente en su habitación. Él no estaba herido de gravedad, pero aún así no se veía nada bien.

Merida pocas veces se había sentido tan infeliz como en aquella ocasión, y la verdad es que la poca paciencia que había logrado reunir se estaba agotando. Ella se asomó a uno de los cristales de la ventana que daba al patio interno del castillo, en donde encontró a Lord MacGuffin caminando en compañía de Alasdair. La princesa fue completamente honesta consigo misma al admitir que en realidad no sentía nada por él, y para ser franca, ni siquiera estaba muy segura de poder llegar a ser su amiga al pertenecer a familias nobles diferentes , que a menudo se miraban los unos a los otros como enemigos.

A decir verdad, durante ese par de días Merida había tenido la posibilidad de pensar muy bien en sus opciones, y se dio cuenta de qué en realidad no deseaba casarse. El hijo de Lord Dingwall era completamente incompatible con ella, Alasdair no era nada más que un cobarde que siempre viviría bajo la sombra de quien estuviera sobre él, no sería un Rey adecuado, y Durnall… Oh, Durnall Macintosh, si ahora tenía un propósito en la vida era evitar con todas sus fuerzas que él lograra quedarse con su corona.

Merida jamás se sintió tan humillada como la noche del festival. Cuando Elinor acusó a Durnall y planteó la posibilidad de que él quisiera chantajearla, ella se rió y desechó aquellas acusaciones. Él no sería capaz de hacerle algo así, entre ellos dos había surgido algo especial aquella noche.

Sin embargo, cuando Elinor volvió a atravesar el umbral de la puerta con su corona de flores en la mano, Merida se dio cuenta de que su madre no estaba equivocada, después de todo, la Reina nunca se equivocaba. Ella no podía creer cuan estúpida había sido, una niña estúpida que había creído despertar sentimientos en alguien como Durnall Macintosh quien únicamente veía por sus propios intereses.

– Princesa– la llamó una voz masculina. Merida tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire, de trataba del culpable de su estado actual. Ella no contestó, ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo. Lentamente, ella se dio media vuelta y se propuso a marchar por el lado contrario, no deseaba ni siquiera darle una mirada.

– Espera, Merida – dijo Durnall mientras le tomaba el antebrazo. Merida lo enfrentó, pues no le quedó más opción, pero aquello no significaba que no quisiese matarlo, ¿cómo se atrevía a tratarla así luego de lo que le hizo?

– Suéltame – murmuró Merida entre dientes.

– No, escúchame, todo fue un mal entendido– comenzó Durnall.

– ¿Un malentendido? – preguntó Merida incrédula – entonces todo fue producto de una alucinación de mamá, ella no te encontró en la mitad de la nada, dispuesto a hablar con papá con la intención de chantajearme. – se burló la princesa.

– Todo fue idea de papá– comenzó Durnall.

– Pero tú estabas dispuesto a hacerlo– dijo Merida en un tono profundo poniendo énfasis en cada una de sus palabras – tú estabas dispuesto a chantajearme. – Merida no necesitaba una respuesta, ella sabía la verdad sin tener que pedirla dos veces.

Nuevamente, Merida intentó marcharse, pero él volvió a impedírselo, él la tenía fuertemente sostenida por el antebrazo y no pensaba dejarla ir. Una ráfaga de adrenalina golpeó a Merida con fuerza, y a gran velocidad tomó la espada que Durnall llevaba en su cinturón. Ella no entendió como fue capaz de hacer aquello, simplemente lo hizo, mientras que él la miraba completamente estupefacto.

Durnall la soltó de inmediato mientras que se colocaba en posición defensiva y buscaba algo con su mirada que le sirviera como objeto contundente para desarmar a la princesa. Mientras que Merida se ponía en posición de ataque con la espada de Durnall en la mano.

– Nunca volverás a hablarme de lo que pasó esa noche, o de lo que sucedió en los establos ¿esta claro? – preguntó Merida apuntándole con la espada.

– Por favor Merida– respondió Durnall tratando de razonar con ella.

– Nunca– repitió – tu y yo no somos nada, y nunca lo seremos. Mi padre es el único Rey, y si muere, yo seré la única reina, no dejaré que ninguno de ustedes, tres perdedores, me quiten lo que me pertenece. – dijo Merida lentamente en un tono cargado de resolución y resentimiento.

– Bien, si así quieres que sean las cosas, así serán – asintió seriamente Durnall sin abandonar su posición defensiva.

– Bien – asintió Merida quien después tiró la espada hacía un lado, causando un gran estruendo al tocar la piedra del castillo.

Merida dio la vuelta y caminó hacía su habitación, después de aquello, no volvió a salir por lo que quedó del día.


	4. La Princesa Guerrera

 

Los rumores acerca de su pelea con la princesa se habían esparcido como la pólvora, las versiones eran completamente dispares. Algunos decían que él había tratado de tomarla por la fuerza, otros decían que ella finalmente se había hartado de su actitud, pero sin importar cual fuere, todas acababan en que ella le daba una paliza.

Durnall atravesó los campos donde los soldados solían entrenar. Él se sentía completamente humillado. Ella lo había transformado en el hazme reír público y aquello lo llenaba de ira. Merida se encontraba entrenando con un enorme soldado de cabello negro y piel morena. Ella tenía gran habilidad, más no fuerza, pero una velocidad casi sobrenatural parecía estar del lado de la princesa. Durnall se odió a sí mismo por desearla de aquella manera, ni siquiera su humillante rechazo lo había curado de aquella extraña enfermedad, es más cada día parecía empeorar.

–¿ Es verdad lo que dicen? ¿es verdad que ella te desarmó y te atacó con tu propia espada? – preguntó Alasdair quien se encontraba detrás de él.

– ¿A ti que te importa? – preguntó Durnall enfrentándolo. Quería hacerle entender que aquel era su problema, y que cualquiera que quisiera meter sus narices en él no sería bien recibido.

– Me importa, porque necesito saber que tú estás de mi parte – contestó Alasdair.

Ahora Durnall estaba genuinamente interesado, había algo muy extraño en todo aquello, Alasdair jamás se acercaría a él por su propia voluntad, a menos que hubiera algo que realmente lo estuviera molestando.

– ¿Qué es exactamente lo qué estás buscando? – preguntó Durnall desconfiado.

– Venganza– respondió él.

– ¿De la princesa? – volvió a preguntar Durnall.

– Tu sabes bien que me encuentro en una posición igual a la tuya. Ella me rechazó públicamente, después de meses de hacerme pensar que yo podría llegar al trono con ella – dijo Alasdair – soy el hazmerreír oficial del reino. Ella ha destrozado nuestra reputación y se ha salido con la suya, alguien debería hacerla pagar.

Durnall miró a Merida entrenar por un momento. Hablar acerca de hacerle daño a la princesa se sentía casi lejano para él. Bien podía ser que él deseara su trono, pero él jamás había siquiera pensado en hacerle daño en todo el sentido de la palabra, en conspirar contra ella en serio. Macintosh sentía que cada día estaba más y más en sus manos, y aquello lo asustaba.

– ¿Tienes algún plan? – preguntó Macintosh.

– No, no realmente, solo necesito saber que tendré un liado en cuanto llegue el momento de dar el golpe en contra de Merida – dijo Alasdair.

– ¿Aliados? – preguntó Macintosh incrédulo – si los dos queremos la corona, nunca podremos ser verdaderos aliados.

– ¿Y quien ha dicho que estoy interesado en ser rey? – preguntó Alasdair dirigiéndole una sonrisa – el trono no me interesa, yo nunca lograré ser Rey, cuando mucho llegaré a ser la cabeza del Clan MaGuffin, pero nunca lograré imponerme a los demás miembros de los clanes.

– No te creo, MaGuffin – dijo Macintosh – pero por ahora tenemos una enemiga más fuerte en común, y si quieres venganza, eso es lo que tendrás.

– perfecto.

.

.

.

.

.

[Merida]

.

Las tropas comenzaron a movilizarse tres días después de aquella conversación. Merida sabía que su padre no acababa de aprobar que su hija marchara al campo de batalla en compañía del ejercito. Elinor decidió unírseles. Merida entendía que era bastante irregular que una reina se uniera a la batalla, pero también comprendía que su madre deseaba entablar relaciones con los lores rurales de las tierras Dingwall, por lo que nada detendría a la reina.

El plan era sencillo, pero efectivo y brutal. La mayor parte de la comitiva se quedaría en el castillo de Inners, una de las fortalezas más grandes a ese lado del reino. Merida había escuchado múltiples historias de su padre, acerca de como durante la guerra de los Clanes habían sitiado esta fortaleza durante días sin ningún éxito, estaba completamente sellada y protegida, pero tenía una vía de acceso rápida al rio, de tal manera que sus habitantes nunca se quedarían sin agua potable.

Merida y el resto del ejercito cabalgaron por horas, al punto que estas se volvieron días, pronto había pasado toda una semana sin rastro de Inners. Al final del séptimo día, la princesa levantó su mirada y distinguió las gigantescas torres del castillo. No era tan imponente como Glifortdue, la casa del Clan Dun Broch, pero ciertamente sería suficiente para darles refugio durante las noches de los primeros ataques.

Elinor y Merida recibieron una habitación en el palacio, mientras que la gran mayoría del ejercito acampaba a campo abierto. Los invasores que venían desde el mar no tenían razón alguna para saber que se encontraban planeando un ataque contra ellos, por lo que no había gran motivo para sentir temor.

El Lord de Inners permitió a los ejércitos del Rey cazar en sus tierras. Era eso, o alimentar a miles de hombres con su dinero. Las provisiones eran suficientes, pero Merida sabía que sus hombres necesitaban mantener sus mentes ocupadas hasta que llegara el momento de la batalla, y la cacería sería la manera perfecta de hacerlo. No era bien visto que una dama se uniera a la cacería con la intención de que ella misma matara a la presa, pero el talento de Merida era ampliamente conocido en el reino, las historias sobre su prodigiosa puntería y maravillosas habilidades con las armas estaban comenzando a transformarse en leyenda.

Merida vistió su vestido azul favorito, colocó un protector de cuero sobre su antebrazo y tomó su arco mientras que el viento golpeaba su cabello. Ella estaba muy consciente de las miradas curiosas de los habitantes de Inners que no conocían a la princesa, y también sabía que su madre la vigilaba desde lo alto de la torre principal mientras ella preparaba a Angus para la cacería. La princesa no pudo evitar preguntarse que planeaba Elinor.

Por más extraño que pareciese, Merida sabía exactamente que su imagen estaba dejando de ser la de una adolecente particular y rebelde, a convertirse en toda una leyenda. Todos en el reino habían escuchado historias de la princesa que había luchado contra Mor'du, todos sabían que ella sola se había enfrentado a los ejércitos del Rey con su espada y su arco, y su imagen era ya conocida por todos.

Probablemente, eso era exactamente lo que quería su madre, que su hija dejara de ser un rostro más de la nobleza, y se trasformara en todo un icono, una leyenda viviente, con una serie de signos que la distinguirían de los demás. Merida no estaba muy segura de querer volverse lo que su madre pretendía, pero sí estaba segura de que deseaba la corona con todo su corazón, por lo que no dudó en tratar de verse lo más fiera posible en aquella cacería. Ella era una leyenda viviente, y era el momento de probarlo ante la nobleza.

– ¿Todos listos? – preguntó el Rey mientras que los cazadores se alineaban en la plaza del castillo. Merida miró a su alrededor, ella se encontró con los hijos de los grandes lores, quienes también asistirían a la cacería con ella.

Macintosh fue lo suficientemente descarado para enfrentarla su mirada y dedicarle una sonrisa mal intencionada. Merida se la devolvió, era bueno saber que su relación volvía a ser la de antes, caótica y antagónica sin disculpa alguna. Ella no quería vincularse emocionalmente con un sujeto como aquel, alguien lo suficientemente sangre fría como para utilizar su corazón en contra de ella misma.

Merida desvió su atención hacía Alasdair y sintió vergüenza. Después de todo, ella no tenía gran cosa que reprochar a Macintosh, considerando que ella había hecho exactamente lo mismo al joven MacGuffin. Primero, le dio esperanzas, lo hizo creer que ella tenía sentimientos por él, y ahora lo dejaba en medio del camino, sin ninguna explicación, diferente a que ella se hubiera cansado de él. Alasdair debió pensar lo mismo, ya que le dirigió una mirada cargada de resentimiento. La princesa entendió en aquel momento que había hecho algo muy poco inteligente, había ganado un enemigo más.

El cuerno que anunciaba el inicio de la cacería sonó con fuerza, y Merida cabalgó sobre Angus hasta el bosque de los venados. La princesa debía cazar al más imponente venado que pudiera conseguir, era momento de probar ante los demás lores que ella en realidad era la leyenda viviente de la que todos hablaban.

Angus atoró sus patas en las ramas del bosque, y Merida supo que había llegado el momento de comenzar la cacería a pie. El bosque era demasiado espeso como para continuar sobre su caballo.

– Espera aquí– le dijo al animal mientras ataba la brida a un árbol.

Rápidamente, Merida encontró signos de hierba aplastada y rastros de pelaje café, no era broma aquel nombre, ese bosque verdaderamente estaba plagado de venados, y finalmente había dado con el rastro de uno. Merida caminó sobre la lama verde que cubría el piso, por el borde de un riachuelo que parecía brillar gracias a la luz del día que se colaba entre los arboles. Ella avanzó lentamente hasta que se encontró al final de la floresta en un claro adornado con un gran estanque en el medio. La vegetación crecía salvajemente y un enorme e imponente ciervo bebía agua del pozo. Aquel animal era hermoso tenía astas largas y poderosas, era la presa perfecta para un Rey, o a un mejor, para una futura Reina.

Merida levantó su arco y su flecha y disparó. Era un tiro perfecto, le daría justo en el ojo. De repente, una flecha extraña desvió su tiro perfecto, y si bien, no alcanzó a romper su flecha, la rozó lo suficiente para alterar su trayectoria. El ciervo se asustó y salió corriendo al interior del bosque.

– ¡Eres un cretino! – le gritó a Durnall Macintosh quien se encontraba en lo alto de una roca junto al estanque.

– Buenos días princesa – saludó arrogantemente – no podía dejar que te llevaras mi presa.

– Ese ciervo es mío – respondió Merida.

– Ese ciervo será de quien lo atrape primero – respondió Durnall.

Merida aceptó el reto, ese miserable no le quitaría ni su presa, ni su corona. La princesa volvió a internarse en el bosque con la extraña sensación de que se encontraba siendo perseguida, lo cual era extraño ya que Durnall había corrido en una dirección diferente a la suya. Ella pronto se enfocó en las ramas rotas en el bosque, un animal debió haber pasado por allí corriendo a toda velocidad. Merida corrió tras el ciervo. Casi podía oír la respiración del animal que se encontraba escondido en los arboles.

De repente, y por una fracción de minuto, Merida pudo ver sus astas detrás de una gran arbusto. El ciervo estaba allí dispuesto a seguir corriendo. Este tiempo fue más que suficiente para que la princesa levantara su arco y disparara. Su flecha le dio directamente en el cuello. Merida volvió a cargar su arco apuntándole al ojo. En el momento en que ella dio en el blanco, el grito de un hombre la alertó.

Rápidamente, Merida se volteó a su derecha y se encontró a Alasdair retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, mientras trataba de sacar un flecha de su brazo. La princesa volteó hacía el lado izquierdo y se encontró con Durnall quien bajaba su arco.

– ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó la princesa.

– ¿Qué es lo que crees? – contestó Durnall sarcásticamente – estabas tan ocupada persiguiendo a tu ciervo que no te diste cuenta de que eras la presa de alguien más.

– ¡Alasdair! – exclamó Merida conmocionada. Ella sabía que él estaba resentido en su contra, pero nunca se imaginó que a tal punto.

– Trae a tu ciervo, alteza. Yo llevaré a mi propia presa – dijo Durnall molesto.

Como era de esperarse, todos admiraron el trabajo de Merida durante la cacería. Fergus estaba lleno de orgullo, su hija no solo era la mejor arquera del reino, era toda una amazona, ella sola había rastreado al animal y le dio caza con un par de tiros perfectos que ningún grupo de tiradores experimentados había logrado durante la jornada. A pesar de lo anterior, tanto Durnall como Merida decidieron quedarse callados en relación al incidente con Alasdair.

Merida sabía a ciencia cierta que si llegaba a denunciar a Alasdair su castigo sería la muerte, y no una cómoda y pacifica, Fergus no era precisamente famoso por su piedad. Muy en el fondo, la princesa sabía que todo había sido consecuencia del calor del momento. Él se encontraba despechado, y esta era la única manera que había encontrado para desahogarse. Ella le cobraría esta acción, estaba segura de que lo haría algún día, pero no creía que la muerte y la tortura fuera la salida a un crimen completamente pasional y poco planeado, más aún, cuando una flecha en la pierna probablemente la hubiera lastimado, pero nunca le habría costado la vida.

Lo que verdaderamente le sorprendía era la reacción de Durnall. Él se suponía que la quería muerta, o fuera del camino, pero en cambió, la había salvado de una herida segura. Durnall Macintosh era todo un misterio, bien podía ser un salvaje patán, pero luego hacía cosas como aquellas.

En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, Merida entró a la habitación de Alasdair y se sentó junto a la cama con una mirada de hierro en su rostro.

– Pensé que eras un cobarde, nunca me imaginé que te atreverías a hacer algo tan arriesgado– dijo Merida mientras lo miraba. Ella sabía que había dado en el blanco, había herido su orgullo, después de todo, no se pasaban años siendo hija de su madre sin aprender un par de lecciones acerca de como usar la crueldad extrema en tres simples palabras.

– Lo que no me sorprende es que fallaras– agregó Merida cruelmente.

– Supongo que le dirás al Rey lo que traté de hacerte – dijo Alasdair lentamente.

– No, no lo haré – dijo Merida, quien sorprendió a Alasdair – a pesar de que lo que trataste de hacer es un acto de alta traición contra la corona, creo firmemente que fue un error, una falla temporal de juicio que no volverás a repetir – concluyó la princesa.

– Sé por qué lo hiciste– continuó Merida.– no puedo más que disculparme por lo que te hice, pero no puedo devolver el pasado, ni continuar pretendiendo que tengo sentimientos por ti que no son reales, simplemente no puedo.

– Eres una mentirosa, yo te creí, yo… – gruñó Alasdair.

– Lo lamento, Alasdair, eso es lo único que puedo decir– dijo Merida quien realmente no sabía que otra cosa hacer.

– Alteza, por favor, déjeme solo – pidió Alasdair. En ese momento, Merida entendió que él realmente había llegado a sentir algo por ella, y la culpa y la vergüenza que ya sentía fue en aumento.

– Espero que puedas perdonarme, lo que te hice no estuvo bien – concluyó Merida antes de levantarse y dejar la habitación.

La princesa se molestó al ver a Durnall apoyado en la pared en frente de la puerta, pues parecía que la estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados y aquella expresión arrogante que tanto detestaba.

– ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí? ¿has venido a burlarte de mi? – preguntó Marida molesta.

– No todo gira en torno a ti,  _alteza_  – se burló Macintosh. Merida quiso romperle la nariz con su puño. Él era tan arrogante, pero aún así, no podía deshacerse de los sentimientos que el despertó aquel día en el bosque.

– Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó Merida nuevamente.

– Vengo a verlo a él. Es un cretino, pero siento que lo que sucedió en parte es culpa mía.

– ¿Tu llenaste su cabeza de ideas? – dijo Merida tratando de hallar un culpable diferente a ella misma.

– ¿Qué si le dije que tratara de matarte, en un golpe improvisado e inútil? – empezó Durnall sarcásticamente – Puedes estar segura de que no. Pero, yo le puse esa flecha en el brazo, si lo pierde, será culpa mía.

– El médico dijo que él mejorará – contestó Merida.

– Eso espero– Asintió Durnall malhumorado.

Merida se dio media vuelta con la intención de marcharse de ahí cuando recordó algo muy importante.

– Durnall – llamó Merida antes de que él pudiera entrar a la habitación de Alasdair, mientras que lo miraba por encima del hombro – Muchas gracias, tu me salvaste.

Durnall no contestó, tan solo se quedó rígido y asintió incómodamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Merida]

.

El banquete de la noche estuvo muy animado, pero la excitación no era alegre y despreocupada. Algo bullía en el ambiente, miedo y emoción, pues al día siguiente saldrían en busca de los invasores que venían desde el mar.

Merida tomó un plato de ciervo asado y se sentó junto a su madre. Elinor estaba en lo correcto, este tipo de celebraciones no eran el sitio indicado para una princesa. El whiskey fluía como el agua, y Ella podía sentir la mirada hambrienta de varios hombres que llevaban tiempo sin tocar a una mujer, pero no se dejaría amedrentar por esto.

– Buenas noches, majestad, alteza – dijo Durnall refiriéndose a Elinor y a ella, mientras se acercaba a ellas con su copa de plata en la mano. Merida vio el mismo brillo en sus ojos que tenía durante la noche en los establos.

Merida no pudo evitar sonreír maravillada y horrorizada al mismo tiempo por el descaro de Durnall. Él se atrevía a enfrentarse a su madre después de que la Reina le hubiera dejado heridas de una fea tonalidad azul.

– Buenas noches, joven Lord Macintosh – saludó Elinor sin perder su tranquila y pacifica sonrisa. – ¿a qué debemos el honor de su visita?

– Majestad, tan solo quería preguntar por el estado de su alteza, ¿se encuentra bien alteza? – preguntó Durnall casi elegantemente. Merida tuvo ganas de reír, era un miserable descarado, pero tenía que aceptar que ella también encontraba aquel juego terriblemente divertido.

– Me encuentro muy bien, gracias– dijo Merida dirigiéndole una ligera sonrisa.

– Si no es más el motivo de su visita, creo que debería irse – prácticamente gruñó Elinor, pero Merida sabía muy bien hacía donde se dirigía.

– Yo no lo creo, majestad– dijo mientras que descaradamente se sentaba en la banca, junto a Merida, tan cerca, que ella casi podía sentir su aliento.

– Largo– murmuró Elinor en un tono bajo y peligroso.

– Que asco, apestas a alcohol– se quejó Merida apartándolo de ella.

– Quiero informarle, que mi ojo negro, y el resto de mis heridas están sanando satisfactoriamente – le dijo Durnall a Elinor. Su madre levantó una ceja ante el descaro de Macintosh.

– Lárgate de aquí, deja de decir tonterías – dijo Merida quien sabía claramente que retar a su mamá no era lo más inteligente. Durnall le había salvado la vida, y sentía que debía devolverle el favor.

– Me alegra escuchar que mejora rápidamente, pero los accidentes pueden ocurrir tan fácilmente, casi me da miedo pensarlo.– contestó Elinor en un falso tono maternal.

– ¡Mamá! – exclamó Merida.

– Elinor, Merida, vengan conmigo, las necesito – dijo el Rey Fergus quien se acercó de improviso a la mesa. Su padre le dedicó una mirada cargada de desconfianza a Durnall – tu también tienes que venir conmigo, muchacho, también te concierne.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Elinor preocupada.

– Tenemos una situación aquí: desertores. Tenemos que dar sentencia, debe ser rápido y discreto – dijo Fergus.

– Déjame acompañarte, querido – contestó Elinor mientras se ponía de pie y se iba con él.

Merida se dio cuenta de que el humor de Durnall había cambiado repentinamente, estaba más oscuro y sombrío. Él tomó la copa de agua de Merida, la vació en el suelo y la volvió a llenar con el whiskey que reposaba en un gran cuenco sobre la mesa. Después, se la acercó a ella.

– Bebe– dijo Durnall

– ¿Qué?– preguntó Merida – ¡No!

– ¡Debes beber! – contestó Durnall – El Rey quiere que lo veas "darle justicia" a un par de desertores, me agradecerás más adelante.

Merida tomó toda la copa de whiskey de un solo trago. El liquido era fuerte y le quemó la garganta, pero aparte de eso, ella no sintió el menor cambio. Merida bajó la copa y la dejó en la mesa, mientras limpiaba un par de gotas que bajaron por su mentón. En ese momento, Durnall retiró un par de mechones que caían justo a su rostro y se le quedó mirando.

– A veces me pregunto cómo sería la vida si tú no fueras tú, y yo no fuera yo– dijo.

– No entiendo– contestó Merida.

– Si tu no hubieras nacido siendo la princesa de Dun Broch, si yo hubiera sido solo un hijo de un Lord rural, si ambos hubiéramos sido miembros del mismo clan– continuó Durnall mientras bajaba su pulgar por la mejilla de Merida. Ella tomó su mano y la apartó.

– Pero las cosas no son así, no vale la pena pensar en eso ahora– dijo la princesa mientras se ponía de pie – papá nos necesita, debemos irnos.

– Si, el Rey nos necesita.

.

.

.

.

.

[Elinor]

.

.

Elinor miró a los hombres que yacían heridos en el suelo. Ellos estaban tan golpeados que apenas podía reconocer sus rostros. La Reina había visto muchos individuos en un estado similar en lo que había trascurrido de su reinado. Para ser honesta, estos podían darse por bien servidos, pues no habían sido torturados.

Se trataba de tres hombres, en concreto, tres soldados de las filas del clan MacGuffin. Ella sabía que la única condena existente para este delito era la muerte. Normalmente, sería Lord MaGuffin quien dispensara justicia en contra de miembros de su clan, pero al encontrarse presente el Rey lo mas obvio sería que él lo hiciera. Elinor temía que hubiera una razón para que ella y Merida tuvieran que estar presentes mientras que sucedía la escena, pero decidió acallar sus temores.

Merida entró poco después, seguida por el joven Lord Macintosh. Elinor aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de que Merida estuviera despertando aquellos sentimientos en un hombre como Durnall Macintosh. La Reina sabía que algún día tendría que casarse, después de todo, era necesario para preservar el linaje Dun Broch, pero una cosa muy diferente era tener que pensar que alguien como aquel arrogante y ambicioso muchacho pudiera quedarse con ella.

Fergus y ella habían hablado sobre aquel tema en repetidas ocasiones desde aquel terrible incidente durante el festival. La primera reacción de Fergus fue matar al muchacho, obviamente. Pero, luego sorprendió a Elinor con uno de sus raros pero maravillosos momentos de genialidad, al explicarle que era claro que había algo entre los dos jóvenes. Era dolorosamente cierto que el Rey entendía mucho mejor a Merida de lo que ella nunca lo haría, Fergus había visto las primeras señas de una creciente atracción. En otra época un romance entre los dos habría sido muy conveniente, pero ahora se estaba volviendo terriblemente peligroso.

Elinor miró a su esposo. Aquel no había sido amor a primera vista, cuando se conocieron, ella tenía un romance pasajero con un muchacho de los establos, la Reina siempre supo que no podía ser considerado como nada serio. Ella al igual que Merida tenía obligaciones, deberes y expectativas que cumplir. Desafortunadamente, Fergus era un fiero guerrero, mucho más violento y estúpido de lo que le hubiera gustado. Ella creyó firmemente que de aquella unión nada bueno podría salir.

– Estos tres hombres han deshonrado el nombre de nuestros clanes – empezó Fergus con toda la potencia de su voz, mientras que los presentes respondían con un fuerte grito de guerra.

– Estos tres hombres no han mostrado más que cobardía, han huido a la víspera de una batalla, no merecen ser llamados MacGuffin, ni ser parte del reino de Dun Broch, y mucho menos merecen seguir con vida – dijo con gran pasión a lo que los presentes volvieron a contestar con otro fuerte grito de guerra.

Fergus resultó mucho más complejo de lo que ella inicialmente había pensado. Ciertamente, él era violento de eso no había duda, pero su mente era mucho más ágil y calculadora de lo que Elinor había previsto. Rápidamente, él se ganó su respeto. Después, con el paso del tiempo, ella se encariñó con él, y sabía que Fergus sentía lo mismo por ella. Al igual que Merida, Fergus tenía todo un mundo interior debajo de aquel despreocupado y apasionado exterior, padre e hija podían sentir las emociones de una manera más intensa.

Probablemente, por todo lo anterior, cuando Elinor supo que finalmente se había ganado el corazón de Fergus, ella entendió que tenía de su lado una fuente inagotable de cariño. Él no se medía en sus emociones, y desafortunadamente, Elinor también perdió el control, por lo que hacía mucho tiempo se había dado cuenta de que ella le pertenecía a él, tal y como Fergus le pertenecía a Elinor.

Fergus levantó la espada la primera vez. Elinor se lamentó que aquel golpe no fuera limpio y rápido, desafortunadamente, las ejecuciones raramente lo eran por lo que tuvo que asestar tres golpes más para decapitar al primer hombre. La Reina odiaba el olor de la sangre, pero hizo a un lado aquellos sentimientos y siguió observando. La segunda muerte fue igual de sucia que la anterior, pero antes de terminar con el último, el Rey se detuvo.

– Estoy cansado– dijo Fergus – demasiado whiskey.

– ¡Merida! – llamó Fergus mientras que volteaba hacía su hija.

Elinor apretó los puños e hizo lo que más pudo por mantenerse en calma mientras que los eventos frente a ella se desarrollaban. La reina sabía que era lo que pretendía Fergus, quería probar a Merida, que ella misma le enseñara a los lores que sus habilidades no se reducían a la caza y a la diversión, quería enseñarles que su hija tenía el alma de un guerrero, que ella no se asustaría ante el horror de un campo de batalla por el hecho de ser mujer.

La verdad es que la Reina hubiera hecho todo por librar a Merida y a sus demás hijos de los horrores de la batalla. Ella creía firmemente en las ventajas de una paz cierta y duradera, después de todo, Elinor había sido quien más duro había luchado por la unificación del reino. Solo en la paz su reino lograría crecer. Sólo en la paz se llegaría a un verdadero progreso. Pero, si los invasores que venían desde el mar querían guerra, sangre, hierro y fuego era lo que iban a obtener. Mientras más rápido se acostumbraran Merida, Harris, Hubert y Hamish a esto, más fácil sería para ellos.

La Reina juntó las manos y entrelazó sus dedos frente a su regazo, rezando silenciosamente a los dioses antiguos y al nuevo para que su hija lograra soportar semejante prueba, que su mano no temblara, que el olor no la hiciera perder el conocimiento, y lo más importante, que no diera muestra alguna de debilidad. Era la oportunidad perfecta, no podía desaprovecharla. Elinor miró a Fergus, se sentía infinitamente agradecida con él por estos momentos de clara lucidez y astucia, en los que sentía que él Rey contribuía a ayudar a su hija.

Merida asestó el primer golpe, y aunque el sujeto murió enseguida tuvo que dar cuatro más. Elinor estaba cerca de sufrir un ataque de pánico. Su hija no podía fallar, no podía desfallecer, tenía que soportar hasta el final.

Un fuerte y atronador grito de batalla retumbó en el lugar al decapitar al tercer sujeto. Merinda estaba sin aliento y pálida como la luna, pero para alguien sin la mirada atenta de Elinor, ella se vería confiada y temible. La leyenda de la princesa guerrera que ella misma había ayudado a crear iba en aumento.

Elinor compartió una mirada rápida con Fergus. Los dos sabían que podían anotar un éxito con esta demostración de sanguinaria violencia, los dos sabían que su hija era fuerte y que soportaría la brutalidad de un campo de batalla. Ahora, ellos solo necesitaban que los dioses antiguos y el nuevo dios de los sajones les sonrieran y la ayudaran a sobrevivir durante la batalla.

.

.

.

.

.

[Merida]

.

.

.

Merida corrió a los establos de aquel castillo, se quitó su vestido ensangrentado y vomitó todo el contenido de su estomago en un lugar escondido tras las vigas de aquel lugar. Ella sabía que era una terrible idea quedarse únicamente en el fondo blanco de tela gruesa y burda que usaba bajo su vestido, aquello no era digno de una dama, pero no podía soportar el aroma de la sangre sobre ella.

La princesa le agradeció silenciosamente a Durnall por el trago de whiskey. Ella estaba segura de que no habría logrado cumplir con la tarea que le dio su padre si no hubiera sido por el alcohol. Merida corrió hasta el arroyuelo que pasaba al lado de los establos y limpió su boca con aquel liquido. Después metió su cabeza sin tener el menor cuidado.

Ella no comprendía a Durnall, no lo entendía siquiera un poco. Él era su enemigo, él deseaba su corona, pero aún así, había desperdiciado tantas oportunidades para ponerla en ridículo o herirla, que bien parecía que no quería hacerle daño. Merida se estremeció, él hubiera podido dejar que Alasdair la matara, o que se desmayara aquella noche en frente de los otros lores, o incluso hubiera podido violarla aquella tarde en el bosque. La princesa sabía perfectamente que tenía mucha suerte al tener un enemigo que no parecía estar tomándose su trabajo muy en serio, porque de lo contrario, ella ya estaría muerta, o casada con él.

Merida sacó su cabeza del arroyo y agitó su cabello para deshacerse del exceso de agua.

– Déjame tranquila. – le dijo Merida a Durnall quien se acercaba al arroyo.

– Merida.

– ¡No!– gritó ella – déjame en paz, no estoy de humor para esto– continuó Merida mientras recogía su ropa ensangrentada. Ella pasó por el lado de Durnall pero el tomó firmemente por el codo.

– Merida, no tienes porqué hacer esto, no tienes porqué ir al campo de batalla – dijo Durnall casi sin aliento. Ella nunca lo había visto tan serio como en aquel instante.

– ¿Dé qué estás hablando? – preguntó Merida – yo tengo que hacerlo.

– Muchacha estúpida – gruñó Durnall – ¿Porqué tienes que ser tan terca?.

– Como te atre…

– Tu sitio no está en el campo de batalla, no tienes porque ponerte a ti misma en semejante peligro.

– Entonces ¿Qué es lo que según tu yo debería hacer? – preguntó Merida sarcásticamente – casarme contigo, darte mi corona, dejar que seas el Rey guerrero, mientras que soy tu buena y complaciente esposa esperándote en casa, dispuesta a darte muchos herederos – dijo. Durnall se puso rígido al escuchar aquello.

– No espero nada de ti Merida, pero si hicieras eso por lo menos estarías cumpliendo con tu deber – dijo – ¿es qué no lo entiendes? Todos nacemos con un papel que desempeñar en esta vida. Yo estoy cumpliendo con el mío ¿por qué te resistes a cumplir el tuyo? Debes aceptar tu destino.

Merida apretó los dientes y trató se librarse de su agarre, pero él no la dejó. Ella podía sentir su aliento, su molestia y toda la fuerza que ponía en su mano sobre su brazo. La princesa se había hecho la firme promesa de que cambiaría su destino, y él no se lo impediría. Ella sería reina.

– ¿Destino? El destino lo hacemos nosotros yo voy a hacer el mío – declaró ella resueltamente. Durnall la dejó ir, y ella continuó con su camino hacía el castillo.

– Merida – empezó nuevamente Durnall antes de que ella pasara por la puerta – si no vas a escuchar razón alguna, solo quiero pedirte un favor.

– ¿Cuál? – preguntó Merida por curiosidad de saber lo que pretendía.

– No mueras en el campo de batalla, es lo único que puedo pedirte– dijo. Merida se le quedó mirando por un momento. Durnall era confuso y difícil, ella no sabía en que terrenos pisaba cuando estaba con él. Fue entonces que ella se dio cuenta de qué le dolería mucho si algo malo le pasaba a él.

– Solo si tu me prometes lo mismo – respondió Merida.

– No puedo prometerte nada, no puedo decirte otra cosa más que haré mi mejor esfuerzo – dijo Durnall.

– Yo también te doy mi palabra, Durnall Macintosh, haré mi mejor esfuerzo – dijo Merida antes de darse la vuelta y entrar de nuevo al castillo junto con su ropa ensangrentada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Durnall]

.

.

Los espías habían informado que el campamento de los invasores se encontraba al otro lado del rio. En otra época, sus ejércitos habían luchado contra sajones, y anglos, pero nunca él nunca había visto una maquinaria de guerra tan increíblemente organizada como la de aquellos invasores que venían del mar. Durnall pasó a través de los arbustos observando el campamento mientras que los demás hombres se replegaban en torno al campo abierto que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de allí.

El plan era simple pero mortal. Durnall en compañía de otros hombres lanzarían flechas en llamas creando el caos en el campamento del enemigo. Ellos correrían hasta el campo abierto y allí sus dos ejércitos colisionarían. Al tener la ventaja del factor sorpresa, las fuerzas de Dun Broch estarían más organizadas y preparadas para la batalla. Aquel era un plan ideado por Fergus, secundado por su hija. Durnall estaba impresionado, su padre era un buen guerrero, pero la estrategia no era su fuerte, mientras que Fergus parecía ser fuerte por donde se mirase.

Durnall no lo dijo en voz alta, pero lamentaba que Merida no se encontrara dentro del grupo de los tiradores. Ella era muy talentosa con el arco y la flecha, la mejor arquera que hubiera visto en su vida, les hubiera sido de mucha utilidad en aquella tarea. Sin embargo, al ser la primera batalla de la princesa, no era conveniente que ella estuviera en primera línea. En cambio, Fergus la dejó en la última, con el pequeño pelotón que cuidaría el campamento.

Él pudo ver la leve molestia de Merida al ser informada de su posición, pero ella no dejó que su ira se notara. Durnall agradeció a Fergus silenciosamente por hacer lo posible por mantenerla con vida, aunque se trataba de una enemiga. A pesar de lo anterior, Merida no estaba completamente a salvo, él sabía que el campamento siempre era uno de los objetivos predilectos de los ejércitos cuando querían acabar con los recursos del enemigo.

Durnall levantó su arco y su flecha encendida al cielo y lanzó la primera flecha, esta cayó en el campamento. Él no pudo determinar el sitio exacto de su caída, pero pronto una lluvia de flechas desataron en caos. Durnall corrió tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas por el bosque hasta que llegó al campo en donde los ejércitos de Fergus los esperaban completamente alineados en perfectas líneas horizontales protegidos con duros escudos de madera y hierro.

Rápidamente, Durnall tomó su lugar tras la primera fila. Él nunca había usado aquel tipo de táctica de pelea. Estaba acostumbrado a un enfrentamiento directo y violento con el enemigo. Él sabía que los romanos usaban ese esquema de batalla, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra muy diferente vivirlo. Durnall sintió deseos de romper la línea de protección al sentir su escudo colisionar con las espadas y las lanzas del enemigo. Él vio como el filo de una espada se colaba por los huecos de sus escudos y hería al soldado a su lado en el ojo.

Sus defensas estaban cayendo, pero era claro que Dun Broch no había perdido ni la mitad de los hombres que los invasores perdieron mientras trataban de romper su gigantesco escudo. Pronto, la batalla degeneró en aquello que Durnall conocía. Ellos se enfrentaron al enemigo con sus estadas y la gigantesca carnicería empezó.

Durnall recordó los ejercicios de batalla que su padre lo hacía practicar cuando tenía poco menos de ocho años. Él le daba un hacha y le decía que practicara con un saco lleno de heno y ramas. Cuando tenía doce años fue a su primera batalla, no hizo gran cosa allí, estaba aterrado y se quedó escondido en los bosques cerca del campamento hasta que unos campesinos de la zona lo encontraron, pero rápidamente se acostumbró a todo aquello, a la sangre, al feo sentimiento del metal penetrando un cuerpo humano y al pútrido olor de los cadáveres, todo se volvió terriblemente familiar.

Los ejércitos se esparcieron por el lugar. Conociendo el esquema de las batallas, para Durnall fue claro que debían haber unos cuantos hombres atacando su campamento. Él le pidió al nuevo dios que protegiera a Merida. Su espada se clavó en el pecho de uno de los invasores, y justo cuando se encontraba dispuesto a sacarla, escuchó el grito de un hombre atrás de él.

Un soldado enemigo caía lentamente con un flecha en su cabeza. Durnall volteó al otro lado y se encontró a Merida con su arco levantado y su cabello de fuego hondeando. Ella le salvó la vida, y bien parecía que le estuviera pagando una deuda. Durnall no pudo dedicarle mucho tiempo a este hecho, ya que la batalla reclamaba tanto su atención como la de la princesa. Pronto, el fragor de la batalla se fue calmando, y era claro que los ejércitos de Dun Broch habían obtenido su primera victoria.

Durnall regresó al campamento mientras que frenéticamente trataba de encontrar a su padre, a sus amigos y a la princesa. Lord Macintosh se encontraba herido, pero no estaba muerto. El Rey Fergus estaba a salvo. Muchos de los hombres de su padre yacían en el suelo completamente despedazados, por lo que Durnall ordenó que se les preparara para ser devueltos a sus familias.

La princesa cruzó el campo en compañía de su espada y su arco. El corazón de Durnall saltó al verla. Ella había sobrevivido, se encontraba completamente a salvo mientras y ahora surcaba el campo de batalla haciendo honor a aquella leyenda de la princesa guerrera que se estaba formando en torno a ella.

– Merida– murmuró Durnall mientras caminaba hacía ella. Merida se hallaba completamente cubierta de sangre, barro y ceniza, su cabello se encontraba mal atado por una cinta de cuero en una cola de caballo baja de la cual salían mechones rebeldes y sucios, mientras que la cota de maya que usaba sobre su vestido la hacía ver feroz.

– Estás a salvo– suspiró ella en cuanto lo vio acercarse. Durnall sabía que cuando hubiera desaparecido la adrenalina el lamentaría aquello, pero tomó el rostro de Merida entre sus manos y la besó en los labios. Ella estaba a salvo, juntos estaban a salvo, era un milagro.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, estoy muy consciente de que nadie va a leer este fic, esta sección no debe tener muchos lectores, menos en español, pero que diablos, siempre había querido escribir una historia de esta película que es una de mis grandes obsesiones, en especial después de leer “The ties that binds” de GAM3ER GIRL13 me encanta esa historia, es una de mis favoritas de todos los tiempos, por lo que siempre shipee a Merida con MacGuffin hijo, pero después de ver la quinta temporada de Once Upon a Time supe que debía escribir algo mostrando esa relación amor odio entre Macintosh hijo y Merida, tal y como la muestran en la serie, me pareció que pese a que no tuvieron mucho tiempo en escena juntos su dinámica fue muy interesante, ciertamente si escribía un fic entre ellos no sería un fic vainilla lleno de fluff sino algo diferente pues tal y como lo mostraron en la serie son una pareja difícil, pero muy interesante. Ahhh por cierto, los invasores son vikingos, pero por alguna razón me gusta evitar lo más posible hacer referencia a hechos históricos concretos en mis fanfictions de Disney, no es que no lo halla hecho pero siempre son sutiles.
> 
> Espero que esta historia tenga por lo menos un lector, y si es así, no olviden de dejar review, adiós.


End file.
